


Пытка тишиной

by Darel



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gaby is a best friend, Hurt Illya, M/M, More angst, punishment for feelings, punitive psychiatry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darel/pseuds/Darel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как-то Илья мельком слышал от одного из коллег про меры карательной психиатрии в СССР, его стране, стремящейся к высочайшим идеалам, в которые он верил всем сердцем с самого детства как в Бога. И он даже представить не мог, что когда-нибудь его страна накажет его таким образом за то, что он впустил в сердце немного любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пытка тишиной

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Christoph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/gifts).



> фанмикс под настроение фика (из русских песен!) прилагается: http://8tracks.com/dareld/just-take-my-fuckin-hand

 

\- Твой напарник тебя предал, Илья, - мягко говорит Олег.

Илья молчит. Стул жёсткий, мышцы упрямо выпрямленной спины ноют от напряжения, но он ничем не выдаёт шторма внутри, только вежливо приподнимает бровь, ожидая продолжения.

\- Донёс на тебя, связавшись с нами напрямую. Поэтому я пригласил тебя побеседовать лично.

\- Вы сорвали меня с миссии, - ровно отзывается Курякин, скользя взглядом по кабинету, в котором он был столько раз, что помнит каждую мелочь. За время его отсутствия ничего не изменилось, даже пыль на книжных полках так же лежит. - Мой приезд нельзя было отложить на несколько недель?

\- Курякин, ты, кажется, не понимаешь,что происходит, - вся мнимая мягкость исчезает как по щелчку пальцев, тихонько шуршат перебираемые бумаги, пыльно так. - Или понимаешь слишком хорошо.

Илья снова не отзывается, предпочитая сначала услышать все обвинения, и только чуть склоняет голову, на лице по-прежнему ни одной эмоции.

\- Статью 121 помнишь? - интересуется Олег и успокаивающий шорох стихает, остаётся только звенящая, напряжённая тишина между паузами. - Конечно, помнишь. И наказание помнишь.

Илья открывает рот, чтобы уточнить, что всё происходящее было по взаимному согласию, без принуждения, но вовремя прикусывает язык, понимая, что его просто пытаются заставить признаться. 

\- Я хорошо знаю законы нашей страны, - всё так же бесцветно отзывается он. - И по мере возможностей слежу за изменениями. Если я правильно помню, то эту утвердили года четыре назад. 

\- Правильно. Заметь, Илья, - снова этот отеческий тон, словно они на пионерском собрании и кто-то случайно нашалил, - я даже не буду спрашивать, как так получилось. Твой… друг предоставляет тебе возможность насладиться последствиями в полной мере. Причём ему самому, как ты понимаешь, наказание не грозит.

Илья кривит уголок губ, позволяя себе проявить хоть какую-то эмоцию:

\- По-прежнему не понимаю, зачем было необходимо срывать меня с миссии и требовать вернуться в Москву немедленно. Я могу ознакомиться с материалами, которые будут представлены в суде?

\- Не можешь.

Значит, официального суда не будет, КГБ лишний шум и внимание не нужны. 

\- Значит, меня просто ликвидируют? - на мгновение ему почему-то даже смешно, хотя от мысли о том, что он может больше никогда не переступить порог этого здания и оказаться на улице, должно быть страшно. 

\- Ты лучший молодой агент КГБ, Илья, - Олег откидывается на спинку своего стула, смотрит на него сочувственно, словно с маленьким ребёнком говорит. - Не хотелось бы навсегда терять такие ценные кадры, ты ещё послужишь на благо Родины.

\- Я и служу. 

\- Илюша, мальчик мой, - тут Илье впервые за весь этот разговор действительно становится страшно, - мужеложство - это осквернение ценностей нашей великой страны. КГБ стоит на страже порядка, здесь недопустимо моральное разложение, ты же оплот СССР, гордость, а ты вносишь смуту, путаясь с идеологическим врагом ближе, чем я от тебя ожидал. 

Слова наконец произнесены, и во рту становится горько, как от паршивого табака, но Илья по-прежнему сидит ровно, как прилежный ученик, только пальцы чуть подрагивают. Он усилием воли заставляет себя успокоиться - ни одного лишнего движения, каменная глыба равнодушия - и кивает. Не видит смысла отпираться, слишком честный или слишком правильный для этого. Словно действительно должен понести наказание за то, что сделал. Предал Родину. 

\- Значит ли это, что суда не будет вообще? Меня запрут в подвалах в воспитательных целях? - наверное, со стороны это похоже на дерзость, но ему хочется знать, как накажут лучшего агента, чтобы он остался работоспособен в будущем.

\- Зачем так жестоко, Илья? Физически ты здоров как бык, конечно, но сам знаешь, какие там условия. Я уже пообщался с полковником Лунцем, он будет очень рад поучаствовать в твоём лечении. Думаю, много времени это не займёт. 

Илья честно пытается вспомнить, встречал ли он этого человека, но не может.

\- Значит, меня будут… - он почти выплёвывает это слово, - лечить? 

\- Отдохнёшь месяц-другой в больнице, пока всё не наладится, - кивает Олег и поднимается. - Ты ведь понимаешь, что это необходимо, Илья? Понимаешь, что ты болен? Признаёшь свою вину?

У него дрожат пальцы, так, что в голове начинает тонко звенеть, и будь Наполеон рядом, он бы просто успокоил его одним прикосновением к ладони, так, как умеет только он. Но Илья один на один с ответственностью за то, что - как там говорил Соло в Риме - непозволительно размяк. 

\- Вину - нет, - наконец отрывисто отвечает он, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, и вскидывает голову, упрямо встречая чужой взгляд. 

Ему хочется сказать - я не обязан признавать то, чего нет. Сказать, что он понятия не имеет, почему его вообще обвиняют во всём этом, но не может и не хочет предавать, даже если никто никогда не узнает. Хотя бы потому, что будет знать и жить с этим возможным предательством сам. 

\- Курякин, позволь напомнить, что твой напарник сам всё рассказал. Не будешь же ты отрицать его слова?

Простые слова отказываются укладываться в голове, Наполеон практически всегда был рядом и никогда, ни разу не дал понять, что ему не нравится происходящее или он хочет всё прекратить, хотя Илья, как-то напившись, предлагал ему это. Соло тогда выглядел разочарованным - этот взгляд был больнее любого удара, даже того, что оставил шрам на его виске. Илья полночи просто сидел, уткнувшись в его колени и дрожа, чувствуя, как Наполеон гладит его по голове и молчит, потому что слова были не нужны.

\- Это как-то письменно зафиксировано? - уточняет Илья. - Записано на прослушку? Я могу ознакомиться? 

Он всё ещё лучший в КГБ. Даже сейчас.

\- Ты хочешь отказаться от лечения? 

А ещё для этой страны он болен. И если его хотят вылечить, чтобы он смог жить дальше и - возможно - снова когда-нибудь выехать за пределы  СССР, он должен верить в свою Родину как в Бога, беспрекословно, как верил всегда.

\- Я сделаю всё, что нужно. Я ещё не был дома, приехал сразу из аэропорта. Могу я? 

\- Конечно, - благосклонно отзывается Олег, слишком явно довольный итогом разговора. На столе появляются бутылка дорогого коньяка и две стопки. - За твой приезд, Илья.

Олег протягивает ему стопку, и Илья берёт её, вертит в пальцах, на дорогом хрустале бликует свет. Наполеон бы обязательно возмутился, заявив, что пить коньяк из такой посуды моветон. Илье хочется услышать его голос, это “большевик” с лёгкой насмешкой или мягкое, утреннее, томное “Илья”, сладкое в поцелуе. 

Коньяк оказывается на удивление горьким, обжигает горло, падая в пустой желудок, и его мутит почти сразу. А потом приходит на удивление чёткое понимание - никто его не собирался отпускать домой, и глаза закрываются. 

 

***

Просыпаться больно. Во рту очень сухо и горько, затылок ноет, будто его приложили несколько раз чем-то очень тяжёлым, а всё тело болит так, словно по нему не один раз проехался танк. Открыть глаза почему-то тяжелее всего, но когда наконец удаётся разлепить веки, перед его глазами бывший когда-то белым потолок. Трещины, местами потрескавшаяся побелка, несколько нитей старой паутины в одном из дальних углов. Илья ведёт взглядом дальше, морщится при виде маленького окна с толстыми прутьями решётки - совсем как в тюрьме - и всё, больше в этой крошечной комнатушке ничего нет. Стены когда-то давно выкрасили в бледно-жёлтый цвет, но теперь он сильно поблёк и смотрится очень жалко, совсем по-больничному. Массивная дверь чуть приоткрыта и в палату проникает шум коридора: чьи-то невнятные голоса, звук тяжёлых шагов, и фоном, едва уловимо, раздражающее, монотонное бормотание. Голова кружится, и Илья на мгновение прикрывает глаза, приводит дыхание в порядок и пытается встать. В запястья тут же врезаются ремни, а всё тело вновь вспыхивает болью. Пожалуй, если поднапрячься, он сможет их разорвать, поэтому он дёргает руками снова, игнорируя боль. Ножки кровати от рывка царапают пол, и дверь вдруг распахивается. 

\- Доброе утро, Илья, - к нему приближается человек в форме полковника КГБ и в голове Ильи всплывает имя “Лунц”.    
Вежливым быть не хочется.

\- Это обязательно? - он несильно дёргает рукой, имея в виду ремень. - Руки затекли. 

\- Пока - да, - кивает полковник, нервным движением поправляя очки.

Со стороны это практически незаметно, но Илья улавливает и кривит губы, понимая: боится его. Знает, что может свернуть шею голыми руками, и потому приковал, трус.

\- Я не собираюсь никуда бежать, - Илья старательно делает свой тон более мягким и успокаивающим, хотя хочется рычать от злости. - Просто хочу сесть нормально. Всё болит.

Он звучит хрипло, надтреснуто, и не понимает, какой сейчас день, сколько он провёл - так. В животе пусто, и хочется хотя бы воды. 

\- Рано, Илья, рано, - Лунц не приближается к нему ни на шаг ближе, пока разглядывает. - Поставим тебе капельницу, с голоду не умрёшь. Я зайду проверить тебя и поговорить позже. 

Илья обессиленно выдыхает, откидывая голову обратно на плоскую подушку и закрывает глаза. Когда рядом появляется мощный санитар и неумело, слишком грубо ставит капельницу с раствором, он не говорит ни слова. 

Он проводит в каком-то липком забытьи то ли несколько минут, то ли часов. Почему-то под закрытыми веками видится солнечный, жаркий Рим, улыбки Габи и прищур синих глаз Наполеона. От хрупкой дымки сна тепло и почти уютно, но хлопок двери вырывает его из марева, заставляя дёрнуться и неловким движением вытащить неправильно вставленную иглу. На руке наверняка потом расплывётся некрасивый синяк, но к этому он уж точно привык. 

\- Снова вы, - бормочет Илья, глядя из-под ресниц на Лунца и досадливо морщится, от приятного сна не осталось ни следа. 

Тело какое-то расслабленное, лёгкое, наверное, в растворе был какой-нибудь релаксант, и Илья сдаётся этой беспомощности, стараясь не шевелиться. 

\- Поговорим? - Лунц принёс с собой стул. Он устраивается напротив больничной койки, ближе к двери, чтобы, видимо, успеть сбежать при необходимости, и это немного смешит. - Меня зовут Даниил Романович, Илья. Ты же знаешь, зачем ты здесь?

\- Меня собрались лечить. Только вот почему-то не сказали, что я буду прикован к постели, -  отзывается Курякин, он почти не чувствует вконец занемевших рук. - Боитесь, что если развяжете, я сверну вам шею? 

Лунц вздрагивает, показывая, насколько слова попали в точку, но тут же качает головой.

\- Я знаю, как усмирять людей, Илья. Возможно, скоро ты познакомишься с моим хорошим другом, профессором Снежневским. Он поможет мне в этом ответственном деле.

\- Меня не будут обследовать?

\- В этом нет необходимости, мы и так всё прекрасно знаем, - Лунц позволяет себе покровительственно, насмешливо улыбнуться. - А теперь, Илья, я жду ответа на свой вопрос. Ты знаешь, почему ты здесь? Осознаёшь, что виноват?

\- Виноват? - медленно повторяет Илья и тихо смеётся, тут же прикусывая нижнюю губу так, что рот заполняется кровью. - Нет. 

\- Этого я и ожидал, - полковник не выглядит удивлённым, скорее довольным. - Что же, начнём твоё лечение завтра. 

\- Я могу хотя бы сходить в туалет?

\- Тебе принесут судно, сейчас ты всё равно не сможешь встать. Отдыхай, Илья.

Лунц уносит с собой стул и после него появляется тот же санитар. Илья чувствует себя лежачим больным, тело слушается плохо, а чужие, грубые руки, стягивающие с него больничные штаны, обжигающими.

Он закрывает глаза, когда остаётся один. Тусклая лампочка без плафона, болтающаяся по центру потолка, не гаснет даже когда по его примерным подсчётам наступает ночь. В сон клонит медленно, но настойчиво, словно накрывает слишком тёплым и тяжёлым одеялом, и он ничего, совершенно ничего не может с этим сделать. Поэтому медленно отсчитывает от десяти до одного как перед прыжком в воду и позволяет себе погрузиться в спасительную темноту. 

 

Он просыпается в серой, предрассветной дымке, и тусклая лампочка по-прежнему горит, видимо, тут свет на ночь не выключают. Где именно тут, Илья не знает. Он даже не знает, в Москве ли он ещё, но смутно надеется, что да, как будто это может что-то изменить. Его телом всё ещё владеет слабость и ужасно хочется есть. Приходится медленно считать до ста и обратно, чтобы как-то занять свои мысли и не думать ни о чём другом, не думать, правда ли это был Наполеон. И если да - почему? Если ему грозить сгнить здесь, хотелось бы знать, чем он заслужил эту узкую койку с ремнями, не подходящую ему по росту. Матрас продавлен, несколько пружин, если неловко повернуться, впиваются в бока, но так он хоть что-то чувствует. 

Время становится как-то вязким и тягучим, когда не можешь узнать, который час, и Илья равнодушно разглядывает трещины в потолке, гадая, когда начнётся обход. Бледный свет затапливает комнату, но сквозь толстое стекло окошка шум улицы не доносится сюда. Очень тихо, ни единого звука, как будто в уши засунули ваты. Или оглушили. Тишина начинает давить и он намеренно ёрзает, скрежет кроватных ножек по полу разгоняет волнами подкатывающее безысходное отчаяние. 

Когда он наконец слышит, как поворачивается ключ в замке, утро наступает окончательно. 

\- Ты уже не спишь, Илья. Ранняя пташка, а? - за спиной Лунца маячит тот же санитар. - Голоден?

У него в руках чашка кофе и бутерброд с колбасой, и Илья отводит взгляд молча, в животе предательски урчит.

\- Не переживай, мы не будем тебя морить голодом, - успокаивает его Лунц и отодвигается, давая санитару внести капельницу. - Я вернусь вечером, поговорим. 

Втыкать иглу в то же место, что и вчера, верх непрофессионализма, но Илья только сжимает зубы и жмурится. Его хотят усмирить как дикое животное. Лучше бы сразу пристрелили. 

Весь день он проводит в одиночестве и тишине. От слабости к полудню начинает кружиться голова и из-за этого же он не может уснуть. Когда-то его учили отключаться от всего, забывать про физический дискомфорт и терпеть. Но мысли оказываются больнее того, что он не может нормально пошевелиться. Стоит закрыть глаза и он снова видит Наполеона, красивого и расслабленного, такого, что дух захватывает. Если Илья и пытается вспомнить все моменты, когда ему хотелось убить Соло, то они настолько поблекли под хорошими воспоминаниями, что не вызывают ни капли злости. Он и не злится, скорее растерян, потому что по-прежнему не может поверить, правда ли это. Чем мог руководствоваться Наполеон, когда - если - совершал это признание? В КГБ не могли скостить его срок, а что-то другое ему вряд ли могло понадобиться. Так хотел избавиться от Ильи? Но тогда он мог просто сказать, что они больше не могут работать вместе, и Уэйверли что-нибудь бы придумал. Верить в то, что Наполеон просто был способен на такую необоснованную жестокость, не хотелось, американец слишком прагматичный и из любой ситуации привык получать максимум пользы для самого себя. 

На-по-ле-он. Два вдоха и выдоха. Они никогда не разговаривали о том, что между ними, просто наслаждаясь тем, что есть, пока живы. Но сейчас Илья на какие-то доли мгновения жалеет, что ничего не сказал. Возможно, Соло бы посмеялся над тем, что для Ильи это не просто секс, но Илья бы никогда не согласился просто провести ночь и забыть - не в его характере. Наверное, он смутно в глубине души надеялся, что Наполеон так же привязан к нему, как и он сам. Или хотя бы не считает, что с ним просто хорошо трахаться. Но все эти моменты вне постели заставляли биться его сердце чаще. Лёгкие, незаметные, успокаивающие прикосновения, маленькие знаки внимания. Наполеон всегда помнил, что Илье нравится, какой именно он любит кофе по утрам, как Соло благодарно целовал его в плечо и укрывал одеялом по утрам. 

Либо Илья просто наивный идиот, а Наполеон искусный актёр. И всё это совершенно ничего не значило. 

Ему не на что отвлечься, поэтому до наступления вечера Курякин уже на взводе, и будь он на ногах, перевернул бы всё, что можно. 

\- Добрый вечер, Илья. 

Илью тошнит от его голоса. Капельницу наконец уносят, её место занимает стул.

\- Думаю, ты будешь рад услышать, что твой друг прекрасно себя чувствует и уже, наверное, познакомился с новым напарником. 

Илья молчит, сцепив зубы до скрежета, понимая, что его провоцируют, но не понимая только зачем. 

\- Может, ты хочешь что-нибудь передать ему? - заботливо спрашивает Лунц. Ему принесли чай и пирожок, и всю маленькую палату заполняет одуряющий запах яблок и выпечки. - Кажется, вы не успели попрощаться. - он выжидает минуту, слишком громко прихлёбывая чай и вздыхает. - Не хочешь разговаривать? Григорий, снимите ремни. 

Илья не может сдержать болезненного стона, когда руки беспомощно падают на кровать.

\- Ужин, к сожалению, уже закончился, придётся потерпеть до утра, - Лунц поднимается, санитар по имени Григорий послушно безмолвно подхватывает стул. - Само собой, если ты будешь хорошо себя вести. Григорий, выдайте Илье его таблетки.

Санитар возвышается над ним горой, дёргает за плечо, усаживая, и сдавливает пальцами щёки, заставляя раскрыть рот. На язык падают две круглых таблетки, от них горько и тошно.

\- Глотай, - коротко велит Лунц. - Это лучше, чем делать тебе уколы. Такая, знаешь ли, иллюзия выбора. Ты ведь всегда был послушным мальчиком, Илья.

Илья сглатывает вязкую слюну и отворачивает голову, прикрывая глаза и прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Встать он не может, судя по всему, поэтому лучше не двигаться вообще. В голове шумит, из-за этого не слышно, как Лунц говорит что-то ещё и вскоре дверь закрывается. 

Илья ждёт, по приблизительным подсчётам, час, но никто не приходит привязать его вновь. Поэтому он медленно, опираясь о спинку кровати, спускает ноги на пол и встаёт. Босые ступни холодит, и это, наверное, первое приятное ощущение за последние дни. Илья скользит ладонью по стене, чтобы поддерживать равновесие, и останавливается у окна, трогает пальцами толстые прутья решётки и коротко вздыхает. Бесполезно. Но зато он может наконец выглянуть на улицу. Мерцающие в ночи огни города чуть успокаивают, и Илья стоит так до тех пор, пока его снова не начинает клонить в сон. 

 

*********************

\- Что значит “Курякина вызвали в Москву и он больше не вернётся”? - напряжённо спрашивает Наполеон, не торопясь садиться на предложенный стул. - Его сорвали в середине миссии, ничего нам не сказали, даже попрощаться не дали, а теперь вы говорите, что он не вернётся? Могу я узнать почему? 

\- Мистер Соло, - Уэйверли выглядит усталым, он трёт пальцами висок и укоряюще смотрит. - Мне позвонил Олег, попросил очень срочно отозвать Курякина. И только вчера позвонил ещё раз и сообщил, что он не сможет вернуться. Без объяснений, так что я ничего не могу сказать.

\- И вы просто так смирились, что члена нашей группы по непонятной причине просто… - Наполеон кривит губы, подбирая слово, и наконец хмыкает, - отобрали у нас? 

\- Курякин - агент КГБ, мистер Соло.

\- Сейчас он агент АНКЛ, он заключил контракт, и они просто не имеют права… - Наполеон осекается и опускается на стул. Спорить с Александром бесполезно, здесь нет его вины. - Почему Илья сам не позвонил? Мы хотя бы можем связаться с ним?

\- Могу дать домашний номер его квартиры в Москве, - разводит руками Уэйверли. - Но неизвестно, куда направили Курякина. И направили ли. 

\- В смысле? - тут же настораживается Соло, снова поднимаясь на ноги. - Его могли отозвать, чтобы что-то сделать?

\- Соло, я понимаю, что вам очень дорог напарник. Мы все привязались к Курякину за это время, - вздыхает Александр, поднимаясь следом. - Но я ничего сказать не могу. По крайней мере,  _ пока _ . 

Он намеренно делает акцент на последнем слове и протягивает Наполеону листок с номером телефона. Ниже аккуратно написан адрес на английском и на русском. И снова на русском: “ _ потерпите, я пытаюсь выяснить, что произошло _ ”. 

\- Спасибо, - наконец произносит Наполеон и прячет листок во внутренний карман пиджака. - Я передам Габи, чтобы не волновалась.

Они сдержанно прощаются и Наполеон выходит из здания, без особых усилий удерживая на лице лёгкую улыбку. Но, когда он садится на переднее сидение рядом с Габи, можно уже не притворяться. Она трогается с места, сворачивая на более тихую улицу, щёлкает радио, выбирая что-то ненавязчивое, и терпеливо смотрит на дорогу, позволяя Соло самому решать, когда говорить.

\- Илья влип, - наконец произносит Наполеон тихо. Габи бросает на него быстрый, вопросительный взгляд. - Пока ничего не известно, но чутьё меня ещё не подводило. Если через несколько дней Уэйверли не выяснит хоть что-нибудь, я займусь этим сам. 

\- Ну уж нет, Соло, - фыркает Габи, сбрасывая скорость перед светофором и  делая музыку громче. - Кто-то будет должен присмотреть за тобой. 

 

Им на двоих выделили небольшую квартирку недалеко от Гайд-парка. Илье бы понравилось гулять там по утрам, думает Наполеон, глядя в окно. Февральский Лондон слякотный и туманный, такое ощущение, что весь этот туман забивается в глотку и лёгкие, не давая нормально дышать. Он уступил Габи спальню и кровать, разместившись на диване в гостиной, но сейчас торчит на кухне с бокалом виски в полной темноте. Телефонный провод дотянулся до подоконника и длинные гудки соединяют Лондон с Москвой целых тринадцать раз. Только на том конце мира не раздаётся усталое “алло” на русском, даже когда эти тринадцать гудков повторяются в пятый и - к концу бутылки - десятый раз. 

\- Ну же, Курякин, чёрт бы тебя побрал, - пьяно бормочет он в трубку. - Илья, где ты? Ответь уже. 

Звонок прерывается и Наполеон смахивает телефон на пол, распахивает окно, впуская промозглую ночь на крошечную кухню и закуривает. Табак отвратительный, эти сигареты Илья привёз с собой из СССР. Иногда в предрассветные часы его губы на вкус были горькими и холодными, но это жалкое утешение для ничего не понимающего Наполеона. Илья слишком честный, чтобы просто молча сбежать. Он бы объяснился. Или хотя бы попрощался, не с ним, так с Габи, та точно не заслужила такого. Только вот Курякин даже не удосужился позвонить, и говорил за него Олег. Наполеону всё это кажется слишком подозрительным.

\- Соло, - Габи, маленькая, кутающаяся в одеяло, стоит босая на пороге кухни. - Ты же не думаешь, что Илья просто сбежал от нас?

\- Ты же знаешь его, - бормочет Наполеон, выдыхая дым и туша окурок в банке рядом. - Он бы так не поступил. Совесть бы не позволила. Что-то не так.

\- Я верю тебе и твоему чутью, - Габи подходит и приваливается к подоконнику бедром, ведёт носом, чуть морщась. - Только не говори, что ты всё выпил один.

\- Там ещё есть, - Наполеон тихо усмехается, - и налей мне тоже. 

Габи не гонит его спать, не говорит, что всё будет хорошо и не гладит по голове. Они просто разговаривают о чём-то бессмысленном: погоде, какое платье ей надеть в следующий раз, что приготовить на ужин. И пьют, пока не приканчивают вторую бутылку. Габи сворачивается клубком в одеяле прямо на полу, уложив голову к нему на колени, и Наполеон мягко сжимает её плечо ладонью. В другой руке у него сигарета, и он сидит, запрокинув голову, выдыхая дым и наблюдая, как тот кольцами сворачивается у потолка. Габи тихонько сопит, кольца тают, а за окном занимается новый серый день. 

 

Полтора дня проходят в пустую. Наполеон мечется по квартирке из комнаты в комнату, терпеливо дожидаясь сообщения от Алекса, но тот выходит на связь только к окончанию второго дня. Произносит короткое “спуститесь” по телефону и вешает трубку. Соло даже не берёт пальто, слетает по лестнице вниз с шестого этажа, игнорируя лифт, и садится в чёрную машину без номеров. 

\- Что удалось узнать? - он даже не здоровается в первую минуту, а потом спохватывается и протягивает Уэйверли ладонь. - Илья в порядке?

\- Скажем так, Курякин ещё жив, - Александр выглядит замученным, наверное, практически не спал в эти дни. - До Москвы он добрался благополучно, сразу направился на встречу с Олегом и из здания КГБ больше не вышел. По крайней мере, сам.

\- Что это значит? - хмурится Наполеон, постукивая пальцами по колену, дурная привычка, прицепившаяся от Ильи. - Его заперли там за что-то? Да Илья образец преданности и чести, он же… 

\- Наполеон, я считаю точно так же, - терпеливо прерывает его Александр. - Но в КГБ нашего Курякина нет, позже, ночью, его перевезли в другое место.

Наполеон принимает листок и разглядывает московский адрес, который совершенно ничего ему не говорит. 

\- Что там? - ответ знать не хочется, Соло уверен, что ему не понравится услышанное.

\- По моим данным - центр социальной и судебной психиатрии. При центре есть больница для, скажем так, душевнобольных. Центр государственный, но информации в открытом доступе практически нет, всё очень строго. 

\- Не понимаю, - честно признаётся Наполеон, глядя в окно на проплывающие фонари. В тумане они похожи на заблудившихся, одиноких светлячков. - Причём здесь Илья? Его принудительно  отправили лечиться от чего-то? Подождите. Это же никак не связано с той информацией в его досье? Про приступы? 

\- Это пока всё, что удалось узнать, - Уэйверли делает знак водителю и тот неторопливо разворачивает машину обратно. - Ещё я слышал, что из этого места редко кого-то выпускают быстро. Конечно, я попробую расспросить Олега ещё раз, но сомневаюсь, что это принесёт нам пользу. 

\- Значит, нужно действовать. 

\- Соло, не торопитесь. Похищение агента КГБ, а я уверен, что вы уже решили похитить Курякина, грозит нам крупным скандалом. 

\- Только если они узнают, кто за всем этим стоял, - резонно отзывается Наполеон, криво ухмыляясь. - Если же ни одна разведка не будет в этом замешана, то и официально предъявить будет некому, не так ли?

Машина тормозит у дома, один из фонарей беззвучно гаснет и становится совсем темно. Фары водитель не включает, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания.

\- Выждите ещё пару дней, Соло, я подумаю, что можно сделать. Не стоит действовать необдуманно. 

\- Конечно, - послушно отзывается тот и выходит из машины. - Но если через несколько дней вы не выйдете на связь, то я начну разрабатывать свой план.

На самом деле над планом Наполеон начал думать ещё тогда, когда пытался дозвониться до Москвы, только теперь у него появились какие-то зацепки, которыми можно воспользоваться. 

Габи встречает его на пороге, ненакрашенная она выглядит младше своих лет и беспомощнее.

\- Мы должны подождать ещё пару дней, - хмыкает Соло и проходит на кухню, достаёт турку и кофе. - Но моё предчувствие меня не обмануло, Илья и правда в беде. Я только не пойму, почему. 

\- Если бы Алекс знал, он бы обязательно сказал, - Габи усаживается на край стола и принимается бездумно покачивать босой ногой. - Я уверена, что ты уже что-нибудь придумал. Значит, пока мы тут медлим, с Ильёй могут… - её голос чуть дрожит, буквально несколько секунд, но она тут же берёт себя в руки. - Нельзя затягивать. 

\- Я тоже так подумал, - кивает Соло, разливая кофе и молоко по чашкам. - Поэтому мы отправимся в увлекательное путешествие, а поскольку ты механик и водитель нашей команды, машину выбирать тебе.

\- Мы едем в СССР? - понимающе склоняет голову Габи, принимая чашку и делая глоток. - Не хочешь никому доверить это. Кроме… меня?

\- Это  _ наш  _ Илья, - тихо отзывается Соло и отворачивается. 

Габи молчит, но Наполеон всё-таки улавливает единственный тихий всхлип. Он отходит к окну, распахивает его и усаживается на подоконник. В смятой пачке осталось всего несколько драгоценных сигарет и он вертит одну между пальцами, а потом всё же прикуривает, но горечь не отвлекает от боли и пустоты внутри.

Он доверяет Габи, потому что она тоже любит Илью. Поначалу она была явно настроена романтически, он помнит Рим и эти неловкие взгляды, но потом всё само сошло на нет, и между ними установились близкие, нежные отношения. В досье не было никакой информации, но Габи, кажется, была единственным ребёнком в семье, так что Илья умудрился заменить ей старшего брата, строгого и одновременно позволяющего любые глупости и дурачества. Она заставляла его улыбаться, он стойко сносил любые подколки и шутки, которые она придумывала наравне с Наполеоном. Именно благодаря этим шуткам Наполеона медленно впустили в близкий круг их дружбы, и он, наверное, тоже мог бы назвать малышку Габи не только коллегой, которую он уважал, но и другом или кем-то вроде младшей сестры. Которая, как ни странно, хоть и была младше их обоих, умудрялась приглядывать за ними и вмешиваться в нужный момент, чтобы остудить или урезонить. Они трое сглаживали острые углы друг друга и Наполеон не только готов был прикрыть их спины, но и доверить в случае необходимости свою. 

С Ильёй оказалось сложнее, чем с Габи. Прошёл не один месяц прежде чем они научились доверять друг другу безоговорочно, понимать с полуслова или взгляда, но в какой-то момент Наполеон понял, что дружба - это прекрасно, но катастрофически мало. Несмотря на то, что с Габи у Ильи ничего не вышло, в объятия Соло он тоже как-то не торопился, только фыркал и неловко уворачивался от случайных прикосновений, а иногда и едко отбривал, когда Наполеон был уж очень настойчив и нагл. Всё случилось само собой в маленьком городке на границе Франции, когда они несколько дней провели в прогулках по городу, следя за целью. Илья принёс готовый ужин вечером и бутылку вина, но даже не дал допить Наполеону первый бокал, поцеловав. Впрочем, до постели у них не дошло ни в эту ночь, ни в следующие месяцы. Соло всё казалось, что Илья либо боится, либо чёртов сухарь, которому хватает простых поцелуев, но спросить он не решался, пока наконец Илья - опять сам - не признался, что ничего не умеет. Зажатый, с кучей каких-то дурацких комплексов в голове, клеймённый словами “стыдно” и “неправильно”, он оказался таким жадным и голодным до ласки, до простых прикосновений, что Соло сначала не поверил. Стоило запустить пальцы в короткие светлые волосы и начать поглаживать, как Илья расслаблялся, сдаваясь, словно усмирённый дикий зверь. Но когда он впервые наконец раздел Курякина, сложенного как чёртова античная статуя, греческий бог во плоти, Наполеон понял, что тот вовсе не врал. И когда этот бог дрожал под ним, смущённый, красный от стыда от корней волос до пяток, тихо, неуверенно стонущий, Соло пропал окончательно. Ни одна из женщин или его случайных мужчин никогда не отдавались ему - так. Этот внешне замкнутый, похожий на айсберг русский, подпустив к себе ближе, оказался совсем не таким. То ли это была широта русской души, то ли особенность самого Ильи, но он отдавал намного больше, чем брал, ничего не прося взамен, зачем-то благодаря за каждое малейшее проявление внимания. От этого почему-то было больно.

И сейчас, сидя на подоконнике в затянутом туманом Лондоне, так далеко от Москвы, Наполеон не понимает, злится он или растерян из-за всего произошедшего. Как он мог так глубоко увязнуть и не заметить? Стоило отобрать у него - у них с Габи - Курякина, как всё как будто развалилось. Да, их ещё можно отправить на миссию, но без Ильи они уже не так совершенны. Если говорить честно - без Ильи они не хотят и не будут работать. И Уэйверли, видимо, прекрасно это понимает, раз пытается что-то сделать.

\- Принеси карты, все, что найдёшь, и какой-нибудь карандаш или ручку. - наконец просит Соло, окурок обжигает пальцы, приходится выкинуть его в окно. - Покажу тебе примерный маршрут, прикинем время. 

 

Габи расстилает на столе огромную карту мира, на углах выстраиваются бутылка виски, два полных бокала и чашка с остатками кофе. Волосы она закалывает, использовав один из найденных цветных карандашей. Наполеон смотрит на синий оттенок, гадая, случайный ли это выбор, а потом хватает голубой и склоняется над картой. 

\- Прямым рейсом мы в Москву не попадём, - говорит он и обводит Лондон в кружок. - Приглашений нам не добиться, да и я не хочу рисковать, в КГБ меня слишком хорошо знают, просекут сразу. Поэтому, - он вычерчивает дугу, - долетим до Вроцлава, а там до Москвы на машине. Это почти сутки, можем вести по очереди. На чём - выбирай сама, я постараюсь достать.

\- Почему не Варшава? - задумчиво спрашивает Габи. - Сэкономим часа три точно.

\- Старый аэропорт имени Шопена разрушили во время войны, - морщится Наполеон. - Его реконструируют, но ещё не открыли. Есть ещё один, но военный, нас не пустят. 

\- Мы поедем под своими именами? Нас вряд ли пропустят через границу, - в бокале Габи звенят льдинки, она склоняется рядом и Наполеон уютно ощущает её тепло. 

\- Нам нужны новые паспорта. Я, конечно, не Илья, но, надеюсь, ты не будешь против побыть моей женой. С пограничниками я договорюсь, надо будет обменять деньги, - он прикусывает губу, задумчиво протягивает руку и поправляет выбившуюся прядь из пучка Габи, а потом тянет голубую линию от Вроцлава до Москвы. - Представлюсь немцем, каким-нибудь дипломатом. Приехал по делам, привёз жену посмотреть московскую зиму.

\- Ты очень заметный, - Габи выпрямляется и в два глотка допивает виски. - Вряд ли твоё фото разошлют по всем постам, но это рискованно. 

\- Я займусь этим, ты права, - рассеянно соглашается Наполеон, выводя уже пятый круг вокруг точки с названием Москва. - Обратно тоже поедем на машине. Бывала в Праге?

\- Соло, я девочка из-за железного занавеса, - хмыкает Габи и наливает себе ещё. - Похоже, что бывала?

\- От Москвы на машине ехать примерно столько же, как и добираться от Вроцлава, - Наполеон следует её примеру и отпивает виски. - Нам нужно будет как можно скорее покинуть Советы, нужно будет запастись бензином, едой и прочим. Машина нужна вместительная, подумай. 

\- Я рада, что ты мне доверяешь, - Габи накрывает его ладонь своей и чуть сжимает. - В первое время я не думала, что мы вообще сможем поладить. Но ты смог найти общий язык даже с Ильёй.

\- Я очень старался, - горько усмехается Соло, прикусывая губу и проводит линию до Праги, сильно нажимая карандашом на карту, чтобы пальцы не так дрожали. - Я… скучаю по нему. 

Признаваться вслух, как и признаваться вообще перед самим собой, больно и тяжело. Габи утыкается лбом в его плечо, медленно выдыхая, а потом упрямо выпрямляется.

\- Я тоже. Так что в скором времени я планирую сказать это Илье лично. Я подумаю, какие машины выбрать, а сейчас пойду спать. Не засиживайся и не допивай всё.

Она устало улыбается, оставляет бокал на столе и уходит. На Москве остаётся влажное полукружье и карандашный след чуть расплывается, цвет становится совсем нежно-голубым, почти ледяным, как глаза Ильи. Наполеон упирается ладонями в стол, низко опуская голову, жмурится и считает до десяти. Ему потребуется любая помощь и он, кажется, знает, кому звонить. 

 

*********************

Каждый новый день похож на предыдущий, серый, безликий, наполненный стылым отчаянием и ядовитыми чужими словами о том, что его предали и как без него, Курякина, хорошо его бывшим напарникам. Илье приходится определять время навскидку, деля сутки на отрезки: утренний обход, скудный, тюремный завтрак, непонятные таблетки, вечерний обход и “разговоры по душам” от Лунца, снова таблетки и сон, беспокойный, липкий, как паутина, не приносящий с собой отдых. Он просыпался здесь уже восемь раз, значит, прошло чуть больше недели, но никто ему не сказал точно, когда всё закончится и закончится ли вообще. Илья не может уснуть, поэтому просто лежит и смотрит в потолок, облизывая потрескавшиеся, сухие губы. На языке остаётся металлический привкус крови, его мутит от голода - скудные порции непонятно чего три раза в день не насытили бы и ребёнка. Он ловит себя на мысли что, пожалуй, даже в таком состоянии мог бы попробовать сопротивляться. Сделать хоть что-нибудь. А потом слабость накатывает с вопросом “зачем?”. Даже если он свернёт Лунцу шею и выберется из больницы - куда он пойдёт? Дома его будут ждать, КГБ не простит ещё одного предательства, но, возможно, его пристрелят и всё наконец закончится. Наверное, где-то в глубине души он считает, что правда виновен и заслужил всё это. Что предал, размяк, позволив себе сдаться обаянию Соло, что не прекратил всё это, увязая глубже, наслаждаясь тем, что в его стране запрещено. Что смутно надеялся, будто наказание его не настигнет. Если бы Илья верил в Бога, то, наверное, горел бы в аду. Хотя сейчас ему кажется, что он уже там, даже умирать не пришлось. Если Бог где-то там и существует, то явно отказался от Ильи ещё в детстве.

Крошечную палату можно измерить несколькими шагами. В ней затхлый воздух и стойкий запах лекарств и паршивой еды. Илья прижимается щекой к одной из стенок, закрывает глаза и прислушивается: толстые, ни единого звука. Пожалуй, эта тишина - худшая пытка, потому что мысли в голове звучат слишком громко. Он гадает, содержат ли ещё кого-то как его, а потом отмахивается от размышлений, чужая судьба почему-то мало сейчас волнует. Под ногтями и пальцами остатки краски после того, как он царапал стену, пытаясь чем-нибудь себя занять. Но большую часть времени он проводит лёжа с закрытыми глазами. Илья мысленно представляет шахматную доску и играет партию за партией, раздумывая над каждым ходом и пробуя новые комбинации. Соло шутил над ним, присоединившись к игре всего лишь пару раз, но уважал увлечение Ильи и никогда не отвлекал без необходимости. Илья скучает по его дурацким шуткам, по его стопкам выглаженных рубашек и свёрнутым галстукам. По запаху крема для бритья и бриолина в ванной по утрам. По ладоням и поцелуям. Соло - цунами, хаос, безбрежный, бескрайний, своенравный океан. Он накрыл Илью всем собой, сбив с ног и утащив с надёжной, твёрдой земли ко дну. Илья никогда не был так счастлив тонуть и он бы утонул ещё раз, и ещё, если бы ему предложили выбор. Он проклинает себя за это и одновременно жалеет, что они с Наполеоном никогда не говорили о том, что чувствуют и чувствуют ли что-то вообще, хотя для самого Ильи это никогда не было просто сексом. Казалось, намекни он Наполеону, тот закроется и сбежит, а Илья останется истерзанным на берегу. Но сейчас он думает - лучше было сказать, потому что он всё равно истерзан.

Слова  Лунца однообразны, будто у него нет фантазии. Или он намеренно повторяет одно и то же, чтобы впечаталось на подкорку и снилось даже ночью. Илья очень редко отвечает ему, просто смотрит сквозь эту форму, прикусив губу, и просчитывает болевые точки. Хрупкие кости, сонная артерия, без излишеств свёрнутая шея. Илья знает много способов убийств и вяло продумывает каждый, стараясь особо не прислушиваться к чужим словам. 

\- …..сульфозиновый крест, - вдруг улавливает он и поднимает голову. Лунц улыбается. - О, Илья, ты всё-таки слушаешь. Григорий, прошу вас.

Илья не успевает отшатнуться, пальцы санитара сжимаются повыше локтя, а в плечо входит игла. Отстраняется Григорий так же молча и невозмутимо.

\- Спокойной ночи, Илья. Не забудь принять на ночь таблетки.

Илья трёт вспыхнувшее болью плечо, видимо, санитаров здесь не учили делать уколы, и морщится. Таблетки он заглатывает не глядя.

Он просыпается среди ночи с криком, застрявшим в горле. На лбу и висках пот, сердце оглушительно бьётся где-то в глотке, а в груди холод и какой-то иррациональный страх. Илье и раньше снились кошмары, но за последние месяцы он слишком привык, что рядом с ним чаще всего просыпался и Наполеон, который знал, как утешить и отвлечь. Вновь оставшись со своими обострившимися страхами Илья боится засыпать вновь, хотя и не помнит, что ему снилось. Наполеон слишком многое изменил в его жизни, и теперь, так резко оторванный от него, Илья испытывает острое чувство ломки и беспомощности. Он лежит до самого утра, считая вдохи и выдохи, пока не начинается обход.

На его теле остаются синяки от уколов, а мышцы ноют от боли, хотя днём в одиночестве он заставляет себя делать какое-то подобие зарядки. Ослабленный организм яростно сопротивляется против нагрузок и мстит головокружениями и тошнотой. Вечером, после стандартных уже процедур, Илья стоит у окна и трогает пальцами холодное стекло, вглядываясь в огоньки города. Он вдруг вскидывается, напряжённо прислушиваясь, и бормочет:

\- Слышишь, эту музыку, Наполеон? - а потом встряхивает головой и приходит в себя. 

Ночью ему снится Париж, скрипичная музыка и Наполеон в смокинге. Они целуются на балкончике, урвав момент, и это так сладко, что у Ильи кружится голова и он задыхается, но в какой-то момент он просто не может вдохнуть, лёгкие обжигает болью от нехватки кислорода, а Наполеон всё стоит и улыбается, улыбается ему. Илья резко садится на постели, хватая себя за горло, и дрожит, взмокший. И ему очень страшно. 

В один из вечеров - Илья сбился со счёту, какой сегодня день - на пороге появляется Олег. Курякин садится на постели, даже не пытаясь встать, и молча смотрит на него.

\- Здравствуй, Илья. Я слышал, ты хорошо себя ведёшь, хоть и практически всегда молчишь, - Олег, в отличие от Лунца, не боится близко подойти к его кровати, оставив дверь прикрытой. - Но ты всегда был не из болтливых. Я возлагал на тебя большие надежды.

Илья прикусывает губу до крови, пряча под одеяло подрагивающие пальцы, и криво улыбается в ответ.

\- Только вот знаешь, Илья, ты всё-таки меня разочаровал, - Олег качает головой, заложив руки за спину, и проходится по палате с невозмутимым видом. - Ты совсем как твой отец. Он тоже был предателем.

Илья вздрагивает как от удара, внутри всё холодеет, а в голове белый шум. Олег, видимо, и не ждёт от него ответа, насмешливо улыбаясь, и так же неторопливо выходит. Когда в замке поворачивается ключ, Илья поднимается на ноги и переворачивает кровать, задыхаясь от приступа, а на стенах после его кулаков остаются кровавые отпечатки. 

 

*********************

\- Соло, не мельтеши, голова болит, - ворчит Габи и утыкается в сложенные на столе руки. - У тебя ужин там пригорит сейчас.

Наполеон чертыхается, торопливо шагнув к плите, и сбавляет огонь до минимума. 

\- Пить надо меньше, - поучительно говорит он, хотя и сам бы не отказался напиться как следует. 

\- Не могу. Когда я трезвая, я много думаю и волнуюсь, - сопит Габи, наблюдая за ним. - Тем более, операцию по спасению продумываешь ты. Я просмотрела списки машин ещё раз и решила всё-таки остановиться на Чайке, достаточно быстрая и манёвренная. На обратном пути сменим номера, а после границ оставим, - она тихо вздыхает, - я бы взяла Импалу, она очень просторная. Если ты сможешь договориться или готов выложить за неё хорошие деньги. 

\- Деньги не проблема, - дёргает плечом Соло и пробует рагу. - У меня есть один старый знакомый, занимается как раз всем этим делом.

\- Представляю я твоих старых знакомых. Алекс не связывался с тобой?

\- После того короткого разговора пару дней назад пока нет. Делает нам паспорта. Нужно два комплекта и один для Ильи, будем придерживаться немецкой версии. Он вполне сойдёт за арийца. 

Они торчат в лондонской квартирке уже две недели, и Наполеон рвётся спасать Илью, делать хоть что-нибудь, но не может. Он слишком боится налажать или выдать их раньше срока, боится, что всё сорвётся и Илью закроют где-нибудь ещё, где он вообще не сможет его достать. Терпеливое ожидание - та ещё пытка, особенно когда нечем заняться. Габи пересмотрела каталоги машин раз сто, выбирая то одну, то другую, и Наполеону кажется, что и теперь это не окончательный выбор, но он согласится с любым, потому что в этом вопросе доверяет ей безоговорочно больше, чем себе. Но, несмотря на доверие, он всё равно старается не посвящать её во все детали, ради её же безопасности. Весь план, пока ещё хрупкий, знает только сам Наполеон. Сначала ему хотелось позвонить в ЦРУ, и он практически решился на это в тот вечер, но потом понял, что Сандерсу может оказаться важнее перемирие с КГБ, чем, пусть и такой эффективный, но всего лишь один агент. Поэтому он поднимает старые связи, как можно осторожнее, звонит одному химику в Китай, которому такая просьба точно не покажется странной, и просит об услуге. У Алекса он просит паспорта, список сотрудников больницы и, по возможности, план здания. По полученным крупицам сведений получается, что устроиться под прикрытием в центр он не сможет, слишком суровые проверки, пробраться просто так - тоже, большая часть сотрудников скорее военные, чем медики. И, пока к нему идёт посылка из Китая, в голове Соло остаётся один из самых, на его взгляд, осуществимых вариантов. И, пожалуй, один из самых сложных. 

Пока Габи уплетает рагу в компании бутылки вина, Наполеон сидит на подоконнике со списком и методично вычёркивает всех мужчин. Он не знает, в каком отделении содержат Илью, но надеется, что у медсестёр есть доступ ко всем палатам. Ну, или при должном старании они могут его получить. В итоге остаётся всего несколько имён. Почему-то кажется, что при всём его обаянии замужние или слишком старше его женщины не пойдут на контакт, поэтому он предпочитает не рисковать. 

\- Отлично, ты подойдёшь, - бормочет он и обводит всё тем же голубым карандашом Марию Волкову. 

\- Что? - переспрашивает Габи, подняв голову. 

\- Нашёл наш пропуск в ад, - хмыкает Наполеон. - Надеюсь, всё получится. 

 

На исходе третьей недели Наполеон чувствует себя диким животным, рвущимся на свободу, бьющимся о стальные прутья клетки в кровь. Габи ходит мрачная и молчаливая, а пустые бутылки вдоль кухонной стены говорят сами за себя. Ночью приходит курьер, в плотном запечатанном конверте их паспорта и адреса квартир в Москве и Праге. В Москве на всякий случай две, не слишком далеко друг от друга, и Габи не спрашивает, зачем. Саввинская набережная недалеко от Кропоткинского переулка - он медленно произносит названия, отдающие горечью - и можно будет дойти до клиники пешком. Волкова живёт в том же районе, так даже проще. 

Ещё одна посылка - и за ней приходится выбраться на другой конец Лондона - приходит через два дня. Наполеон идёт по сумрачным улицам, высоко подняв воротник пальто, и вдруг наталкивается взглядом на салон парикмахерской. Он неловко проводит ладонью по волосам, вздыхая, и, перейдя дорогу, толкает дверь с колокольчиком. Девушка тут же предлагает ему и побриться вместе со стрижкой, но Соло только трогает недельную щетину и качает головой, очаровательно ей улыбаясь. 

\- Ты выглядишь странно, - резюмирует Габи, когда он возвращается в их маленькую квартирку. Она встаёт на носочки и трогает короткие прядки, а потом зачем-то касается щетины. - Не такой лощёный, не совсем похож на самого себя, это хорошо. Волосы не жалко?

\- Жалко, - морщится Наполеон, снимая пальто. - Выпить осталось? Почтим их достойный уход.

Они распивают на двоих оставшуюся бутылку вина, а потом Габи, завернувшись в одеяло, засыпает прямо на диване. Наполеон вертит в руках пустую пачку сигарет, которую так и не смог выкинуть, растирает пальцами крошки табака и вдыхает горький аромат. В спальне под кроватью стоит сумка с вещами Ильи, видимо, он собирался как можно быстрее вернуться к ним и не стал ничего с собой брать. Наполеон просто увёз её вместе с их вещами в Лондон и так и не открывал. Но сейчас он опускается на пол и тянет язычок замка. Вещи аккуратно сложены, их не очень много, Курякин предпочитал не таскать с собой лишнего. Наполеон тянет одну из дурацких водолазок, нарушая порядок, и утыкается в мягкую, слабо пахнущую Ильёй ткань. Все последние дни он как напряжённая струна, готовая вот-вот порваться. Думать о том, что что-то пойдёт не так, что они могут не успеть, что всё зря - слишком страшно. Наполеон отбирает пару вещей на свой вкус, чтобы Илье было, во что переодеться после их бегства, и находит на дне шахматную доску. 

\- Хочешь сыграть, а, большевик? - бормочет он в тишине, поглаживая дерево, и расставляет фигурки. - Хотя бы ещё раз. 

Королева падает под его пальцами и он поднимает её, стирая ребром ладони с доски горячие капли влаги.

 

Утром он отправляет Габи по магазинам, попросив купить что-нибудь тёплое и удобное, чтоб не замёрзнуть в московской зиме. Сам же Соло наконец берёт им билеты до Вроцлава и собирает небольшую удобную сумку, без сожалений оставляя свои многочисленные любимые рубашки и костюмы. Маленький пакет с парой иероглифов в верхнем правом углу он заворачивает в свитер грубой вязки и укладывает в середину для безопасности. 

Последний их ужин они проводят без алкоголя - долгая дорога за рулём требует трезвости, и Габи соглашается, даже не пытаясь спорить.

\- И ещё одно, - говорит Соло перед сном. - Фрау Кауффман. 

Он ловит её прохладную ладонь и надевает на палец кольцо с небольшим камнем.

\- Если так подумать, я замужем, ну, или практически замужем за двумя завидными мужчинами, - невесело усмехается она. - Надеюсь, ты не рассчитываешь на жаркую брачную ночь, герр Кауффман?

\- Не смею и надеяться, - усмехается Наполеон и, погладив её пальцы, выпускает. - Ложись спать, это, пожалуй, наша последняя спокойная ночь до неизвестного времени. 

\- Как думаешь… - Габи вдруг становится на растерянную, беспомощную девчонку. - Мы сможем? Ты вообще понимаешь, что нам грозит, если вдруг нас поймают? Никто не придёт за нами, Соло. Даже Алекс.

\- Я сразу его попросил не вмешиваться, если что, - пожимает плечами Наполеон. - Как только мы сядем в самолёт - мы сами по себе. Официально Габи Теллер и Наполеон Соло будут заняты другой миссией, поэтому будем рассчитывать только на свои силы. Если ты не готова идти до конца, я пойму. 

\- Я не хочу возвращаться в Германию, - ровно отзывается Габи и испытующе смотрит на него. - Ты готов идти до конца? Ради Ильи? 

\- Да, - Наполеон встречает её взгляд, решая для себя всё окончательно. - Ради Ильи. 

 

Габи выглядит потрясающе в строгом платье и пальто, и Наполеон позволяет себе любоваться ею, пока они проходят посадку. Он подстраивается под её немецкий акцент и приобнимает за талию, зная, что сейчас парень, проверяющий её документы, будет смотреть только на Марту Кауффман. 

\- Я видала и похуже, - хмыкает Габи, устраиваясь у иллюминатора и собирая волосы в привычный хвост. - Ни шагу назад, а? 

\- Верь мне, - Наполеон накрывает её ладонь, замечая, как чуть дрожат тонкие пальцы.

\- В этом-то главная проблема. Что моя, что Ильи. Мы верим тебе, - она вздыхает, успокаиваясь. - Как думаешь, они подают здесь шампанское?

Соло тихо смеётся и со стороны они, наверное, выглядят как молодая, влюблённая пара, увлечённая только друг другом. Большую часть пути Габи спит на его плече, а Наполеон пытается читать. Он смотрит в книгу, не понимая ни слова, перед глазами только карта с голубыми линиями и обведённая в круг Москва.

Вроцлав встречает их солнечной, сухой погодой. Габи прячет глаза за крупными очками и разглядывает проходящих мимо людей, пока Наполеон забирает их вещи и ловит такси до города. 

\- Очень красивый город, - говорит Наполеон, когда их высаживают в Старом Городе. - Только вот Красную Армию здесь не жаловали. Не хочешь поесть, пока мы ждём?

Он смотрит на часы, прикидывая время, и направляется к маленькому кафе неподалёку. 

\- Кстати, думаю, здесь можно говорить по-немецки, - предлагает он чуть позже, задумчиво размешивая сахар в кофе. - Мы всё-таки туристы. Улыбайся, дорогая, ты же в отпуске. 

\- Я нервничаю, - сладко улыбается ему Габи. - И хочу снять платье. Я смогу переодеться? 

\- Мы выедем в ночь, не хочу делать лишние остановки, возьмём еду и бензин с собой, - кивает Соло и, протянув рук, касается её пальцев. - Не забывай, ты моя жена. Хочешь десерт?

Он разводит её на бессмысленный разговор, рассказывает про Вроцлавский собор изумительной красоты и ботанический сад, сетуя, что тот откроется только в апреле, а потом оплачивает счёт и поднимается. На улице Соло закуривает - где только успел взять сигареты - и идёт вдоль здания, зная, что Габи не отстанет.

\- Фридрих, - он улыбается, склоняя голову. - Ты пунктуален, как и всегда.

Светловолосый мужчина со шрамом, уродующим чистый лоб, дружелюбно пожимает его руку и кивает.

\- Кто эта прелестная фройляйн, Соло?

\- Эта прелестная фройляйн разбирается в машинах не хуже тебя, - усмехается Наполеон. - Габриелла, Фридрих.

\- Хотите посмотреть город? - предлагает Фридрих, пока ведёт их к своей машине. - Я не первый год в Польше, но Вроцлав, пожалуй, остаётся моим любимым местом. 

\- Мы хотим отбыть вечером, если у тебя всё готово, - мягко отказывается Наполеон и открывает перед Габи дверцу. 

\- Я планирую утром ехать в Варшаву, может, доедете со мной? А там отправитесь дальше, куда бы вы ни собрались ехать на советской машине.

В его голосе звучит лёгкая насмешка, которую Соло пропускает мимо ушей. 

\- Я хочу взглянуть на машину, если это возможно, и до нашего отбытия, - говорит Габи. 

\- Фройляйн не доверяет мне?

\- Фройляйн предпочтёт убедиться в том, что машина на ходу, самостоятельно, - хмыкает Габи, скидывая туфли. - Не в обиду вам, Фридрих. Я механик и хочу знать, что собираюсь вести. 

Фридрих смеётся, откидывая голову. Наполеон же ловит её взгляд в зеркале и ободряюще улыбается. 

Пока Габи увлечённо, как ребёнок, возится с Чайкой, Наполеон усаживается за стол у верстака рядом с Фридрихом.

\- Куда тебя несёт, Поль? Я даже не знаю, чем ты сейчас занимаешься, - внимательно смотрит тот. - Сам на себя не похож, я даже не узнал сразу. 

\- Скажем так, я влез в одно неприятное дело и хочу ненадолго скрыться, - отзывается Наполеон, с удовлетворением отмечая замечание про внешность. - Поэтому мы всё же уедем в ночь и сделаем вид, что не видели друг друга уже несколько лет. Я перевёл деньги на твой счёт. Не уверен, что мы вернём машину, поэтому позволил себе немного увеличить твою награду.

\- Щедрость - очень ценное качество, покупающее собой молчание, - усмехается немец и переводит взгляд на Габи, изучающую что-то под капотом. - Интересная девушка. 

\- Даже не думай, - ухмыляется Соло. - Не по зубам тебе, мой друг. Мы можем воспользоваться ванной?

\- Только если не вместе.

 

\- Я довольна, - заявляет Габи, когда они приканчивают ужин и поднимаются из-за стола. - Спасибо за помощь, Фридрих. 

У неё крепкое, почти мужское рукопожатие, явно не то, на что рассчитывал гостеприимный хозяин. 

\- Бензин в багажнике, - уточняет он. - Запаска, инструменты по мелочи. Кое-что из еды и ваши вещи на заднем сидении. Не знаю, что вы собрались делать, но удачи.

Наполеон коротко благодарит его и садится на переднее сидение рядом с Габи. Та на прощание мигает фарами и кивает на бардачок. 

\- Карту достань, будешь штурманом. Наверное, стоило поспать перед дорогой. 

\- Некогда спать, - бормочет Соло, разглаживая мятые страницы. - Нас там Курякин заждался. 

 

Упрямая Габи позволяет сменить себя только через часов восемь. Она засыпает на заднем сидении, накрывшись пледом, и Соло сам общается с пограничниками. Солнечно, широко улыбается, показывая документы, и рассказывает жалостливую историю, что его молодая жена ненавидит поезда, поэтому они решили арендовать машину и проехать через страну самостоятельно. В права и документы на машину он вкладывает несколько крупных купюр и молодой парень их пропускает, даже не предложив разбудить Габи. Наполеон чуть не засыпает на ходу и тормозит в маленьком городке, чтобы дозаправиться и выпить кофе. 

\- Где мы? - сонно бормочет Габи, выползшая размять ноги, и благодарно принимает кофе.

\- Где-то в Минской области, судя по карте, - лаконично отзывается Соло, не запомнивший название городка. - Ложись, поспи ещё, я поведу.

\- Ты не спишь уже вторые сутки, - возражает Габи и садится за руль. - На часов пять-шесть меня хватит. 

Наполеон благоразумно решает не спорить и вместо неё устраивается под тонким пледом, накрываясь с головой и прячась от солнца. Габи будит его уже поздно вечером. Она тормозит на обочине и пихает его в плечо.

\- Умираю с голоду. Я выйду на пару минут, тут лесок какой-то, просыпайся. 

Когда она возвращается, Соло вручает ей бутерброды с индейкой, а сам умывается водой из бутылки и тоже ненадолго отходит. Они ужинают, усевшись на багажник, в сумерках, а потом Габи потягивается и широко зевает. 

\- Ещё несколько часов дороги и мы на месте, а я до сих пор не могу до конца поверить, что мы это делаем. 

\- Это самая лёгкая часть моего плана, - горько усмехается Наполеон и они садятся обратно в машину. - Ты больше не будешь спать?

\- Составлю тебе компанию, - пожимает плечами Габи и хватает карты. - Тут такие дороги, что я прочувствовала каждую кочку, не понимаю, как ты умудрился поспать. 

\- Я и не в таких условиях засыпал, - хмыкает Соло и дёргает плечом. - Холодно. Ты ведь взяла тёплые вещи? 

Габи только кивает и, перегнувшись назад, хватает плед и накидывает Соло на плечи. Она несколько минут молча прослеживает их путь пальцем по карте, что-то прикидывая, а потом принимается возиться с радио и, поймав какую-то волну, прислушивается к русской речи. 

\- Понимаешь что-нибудь? - интересуется Наполеон, вглядываясь в мелькающие указатели, чтобы не пропустить нужный поворот. 

\- Отдельные слова, - хмыкает Габи. - У меня так и не было времени нормально заняться изучением языка. 

\- Ничего, пока будешь сидеть в квартире, как раз этим и займёшься, - утешает её Соло. 

В Москву они въезжают уже после полуночи и по-дурацки плутают в непонятных развязках и улицах, пока Наполеон наконец не останавливается и не сверяет все названия и дорогу по путеводителю Москвы.  Их квартира на пятом этаже, и Габи, зашедшая первой, с любопытством оглядывается.

\- Большая и просторная, здорово.

\- Не думаю, что каждый живёт так, - отзывается Соло, оставляя сумки в прихожей и снимая верхнюю одежду. - Это центр, здесь хорошее жильё. И очень дорогое, Алекс позаботился о нашем комфорте. 

Наполеону изучает кухню, пока Габи заняла ванную, и заглядывает в холодильник. Тот оказывается полным, - ещё раз спасибо заботливому Алексу - а в кухонных шкафах находятся бутылка виски, вина и зачем-то водки. Наполеон вертит бутылку в руках, представляя пьющего это Илью, кривит губы и снимает крышку. Горло обжигает и он задыхается в первое мгновение, а потом внутри разливается тепло. Когда к нему приходит Габи, Соло успевает сделать простой ужин и предлагает ей выпить перед сном немного. 

\- Знаешь, - позже заявляет она, поднимаясь из-за стола, чуть опьяневшая и сытая, с растрёпанными влажными волосами. - Если… если не сможешь уснуть ночью или что ещё, приходи. Бутылку приноси, или просто так. 

Это звучит ужасающе неловко и немного забавно, так что Наполеон коротко, устало её улыбается и только кивает. Он надеется не воспользоваться этим предложением. Ни в эту ночь, ни в следующие.

 

Он оставляет для Габи завтрак на плите и идёт прогуляться на самом рассвете, чтоб изучить местность. Конец февраля, а холод пробирает до костей, пальто и свитер не спасают. Соло рассеянно думает, что ему нужен шарф, и бредёт до сквера, уткнувшись в карту. Всё вокруг словно из другого мира, он кажется себе здесь, в родном городе Ильи, совсем чужим. Он и есть чужак, приехавший втайне, прячущийся под чужим именем. 

Научный центр выглядит неприглядно, если не знать, что там находится, можно просто пройти мимо. Наполеон сначала тоже проходит, а потом возвращается и смотрит на КПП с охраной и изредка появляющихся людей, показывающих пропуска и проходящих внутрь. Он отходит чуть дальше, чтобы не мельтешить перед глазами и оглядывает этажи, гадая, есть ли там окно палаты, в которой сейчас находится Илья. Даже если бы он и проник туда ночью - хотя охрана должна быть круглосуточной - он не успеет обойти всё здание, каждый этаж, заглянуть в каждую палату. И он не уверен, что если списки пациентов - заключенных - есть, то он найдёт там имя Ильи. Таких, как Курякин, вряд ли записывают под настоящим именем в официальные документы. 

\- Скоро, - тихо обещает Наполеон и себе самому, и Илье, а потом разворачивается и бредёт обратно. 

Этот день он планирует немного отдохнуть, добавить последний штрих к своей внешности, а потом начать слежку за Марией, чтобы понять, как лучше устроить их знакомство. 

Он встаёт очень рано, на улице морозно, а ледяной ветер забирается под воротник и зло щиплет кожу. Спустя час наблюдений за домом Волковой Наполеон чувствует, как начинают отмерзать пальцы - тонкие перчатки не выдержали московской погоды и сдались. Когда она наконец выходит - в тёплой шапке, шубке - Соло бесшумно идёт следом, провожая до КПП больницы. Торчать дальше здесь бесполезно, поэтому он возвращается погреться и позавтракать. Вся неделя проходит в наблюдениях: Наполеон прикидывает график ухода на работу и возвращения домой, и Мария изменяет привычному маршруту всего пару раз: заходит после работы за продуктами. Она ни с кем не видится и живёт совершенно одна, и этому ему только на руку. 

В воскресенье она, видимо, не работает, поэтому Соло возвращается в квартиру и неторопливо готовит завтрак.

\- Сегодня отдыхаешь? - сонно интересуется Габи, которую на кухню привёл запах кофе. 

\- Да. Поэтому у меня есть к тебе предложение. Возьмём через пару часов машину и проедемся по маршруту, прикинем, как будет короче и быстрее. Ты должна хорошо ориентироваться, нам придётся очень быстро уезжать.

Габи согласно кивает и, сев с чашкой на подоконник, переводит взгляд на падающий за окном снег. 

\- Март, а за окном снег, - ворчит она. - Холодно там? 

\- Я бы на твоём месте оделся потеплее, хотя сначала покажется, что вроде и нормально. 

Габи прячет нос в воротнике всю короткую дорогу до машины, но не жалуется, только вопросительно смотрит, когда выезжает со двора. Наполеон показывает ей дорогу, время от времени заглядывая в карту, и они неторопливо проезжают клинику.

\- Это здесь? - Габи кидает взгляд на здание, не сбрасывая скорости. 

\- Да.

Она коротко вздыхает и отворачивается, понимая, что ничего не может поделать. Наполеон предлагает ей прокатиться до выезда из города, чтобы сориентироваться. В квартиру они возвращаются только поздно ночью, а вся карта изрисована и исчёркана пометками и стрелками направлений. 

 

\- Ого, что это? - Габи с любопытством рассматривает его лицо, оторвавшись от книги. - Выглядит как настоящий шрам.

\- Маскировка, - хмыкает Наполеон и проводит пальцами от виска вниз, ко рту, очерчивая искусственный шрам. - Обычно женщинам нравится. Ну, и я буду не похож на самого себя.

\- Никогда не думала, что это скажу, но удачи в соблазнении, - чуть улыбается Габи и снова возвращается к чтению. - Жаль, от меня пока никакой пользы. 

\- Ты можешь приготовить ужин, - предлагает Соло и вертится вокруг зеркала, чуть хмурясь.

Короткая борода и неуложенные, тоже слишком короткие, волосы его раздражают, рука по утрам автоматически тянется к бритве, но он стойко терпит мелкие неудобства. Ночью прошёл дождь, а утром снова всё замёрзло, и Наполеон считает это хорошим знаком. Он дожидается, когда Волкова выйдет с работы, и неторопливо идёт за ней, гадая, повезёт ли ему. И она сворачивает с главной улицы и направляется к магазину. Наполеон покупает молоко в стеклянной бутылке, искоса следя за ней, и расплачивается, выходя на улицу. Сталкиваются они совершенно случайно, но сильно из-за гололёда, пакеты падают на землю, а под ними растекается из разбитой бутылки молоко.

\- Ох, простите, я такой невнимательный, - по-русски, с лёгким немецким акцентом, виновато говорит Наполеон, чуть улыбаясь, и бросается собирать упавшее. - Мне так неловко. 

\- Я сама виновата, ничего страшного, - Мария всплёскивает руками, наблюдая за ним. - Это ваше молоко или моё?

\- Мне кажется, и моё, и ваше. - Наполеон отдаёт пакеты, легко касаясь чужих пальцев. - Это моя вина, давайте я вам новое куплю. 

Он, не слушая слабые возражения, мягко тянет девушку обратно ко входу, придерживая, чтобы не упасть вновь, и через пару минут возвращается с бутылкой.

\- Спасибо, - смущённо бормочет Мария и прячет ту в пакет. - Редко встретишь воспитанного мужчину.

\- А давайте я вам помогу пакеты донести. Скользко же, - предлагает Наполеон. 

\- Да я недалеко тут живу, ну вы что, - она, кажется, смущается ещё больше, и Соло задумывается, знает ли она вообще, что такое мужское внимание.

\- Мне несложно, - он всё же мягко берёт её пакеты и подхватывает под локоть. - Я тоже тут недалеко живу. Правда, плохо пока ориентируюсь, я не местный.

\- А я заметила по тому, как вы говорите, что вы не русский, - отзывается Мария, неторопливо вышагивая рядом. - И выглядите тоже не так, как все здесь. Более ухоженно. В гости к кому-то приехали?

\- По делам, из Германии. Меня Марк зовут. Всегда мечтал побывать в Москве.

\- Мария. И как, нравится вам?

\- Очень красивое имя, - улыбается Наполеон, - как в сказке. Нравится, только я здесь один совсем, поэтому не был ещё нигде толком. 

Он рассказывает ещё какую-то чепуху, про погоду, про язык, пока они доходят до подъезда, и отдаёт пакеты обратно. А потом ловит чужую ладонь и целует пальцы, улыбаясь.

\- Было очень приятно познакомиться с такой красивой девушкой.

Она краснеет, улыбаясь ему в ответ, бормочет что-то про то, как тоже ей приятно, и Наполеон мог бы соблазнить её и уложить в постель хоть сейчас, и он мог бы быть лучшим, что вообще было у неё в жизни, но это не то, что ему нужно. 

\- Может, тогда зайдёте выпить чаю? - вдруг предлагает она и Соло коротко качает головой.

\- Может быть, завтра? Если вы всё ещё будете хотеть меня увидеть. 

Они договариваются встретиться в восемь у её подъезда и Наполеон неторопливо идёт назад, мурлыча какую-то ерунду под нос. Первый шаг сделан. 

 

\- И она просто так пригласила незнакомого мужика выпить чаю? - интересуется Габи и отодвигает от себя учебники по русскому языку. 

В гостиной что-то бормочет телевизор, а Наполеон стоит у плиты в дурацком, смешном фартуке и готовит для них ужин. По столу разложены книжки Габи и прописи, в которых она с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, выводит русские буквы. Соло искоса поглядывает в тетради и смеётся над её строчками с “ш”, а потом подливает ещё вина в бокал. Это уютно и приятно, но не хватает одного очень важного человека в их жизни здесь, рядом, на этой кухне. Чтобы Габи спрашивала советов по языку у самого Ильи, а Наполеон предлагал попробовать мясо - нужно ли ещё приправ или ещё чего. И пусть он сам знает, сколько именно нужно для этого блюда, ему просто важно мнение Ильи, а тому будет приятно внимание.

\-  Я очень обаятелен, - отзывается Наполеон, протыкая ножом грудку и выключая плиту.

\- Ты невыносим, - качает головой Габи. - Помоги с предложением.

 

На второй неделе знакомства они видятся в  третий раз. Наполеон приносит цветы, самые лучшие, которые можно достать в это время, и сладости к чаю. Он ведёт себя как настоящий джентльмен, пока сидит на скромной кухне с чашкой, и рассказывает про древнегреческую культуру, Венеру и белоснежных мраморных богов. Ему тоскливо и скучно, чай невкусный, а конфеты со слишком приторной начинкой. Но Мария слушает его с приоткрытым ртом, восхищённая, и он улыбается ей. А потом тонко подмечает, что живи она в то время, то Венеру бы обязательно делали с неё. Он не делает ни одного шага к физическому сближению, а терпеливо ждёт и только жалуется, что в Германии приличной девушки днём с огнём не сыщешь. Только и думают о том, как урвать мужчину с деньгами, чтобы сбежать с родины. Наполеон усмехается, вдруг вспоминая Габи, и шуршит фантиком, рассеянно скручивая из него что-то. 

\- У нас с этим всё сложно, - вздыхает Мария и смотрит на него из-под ресниц чуть тревожно, мягко. - Но вы такой видный мужчина, наверняка все девушки были ваши. 

\- Давайте на “ты”? - спрашивает Наполеон и, протянув руку через стол, касается кончиками пальцев чужих. - Ни одна ещё девушка не интересовалась моей душой, все хотели только денег. Однажды мне уже разбили сердце. 

Он придумывает жалостливую историю на ходу, благодарно принимая ещё одну чашку чая, а потом смотрит на время и прощается. 

\- Не хочу задерживаться так поздно, - словно оправдывается Соло, надевая пальто. - Это будет выглядеть не слишком прилично. Но могу я просить об ещё одной встрече? Мы могли бы сходить куда-нибудь после твоей работы. 

\- Да, - тут же соглашается Мария. - Я недалеко тут работаю, медсестрой в клинике. Внутрь тебя не пустят, вход только по пропускам, но ты можешь встретить меня внизу. А куда мы пойдём?

\- В ресторан, - взглядом Наполеона можно гипнотизировать, тёмным, чарующим, слишком соблазнительным. - Надень самое красивое платье. 

 

Наполеон придирчиво оглядывает себя в зеркало и досадливо трёт бороду, которую с каждым днём хочется сбрить всё сильнее. Интересно, Илье бы понравилось?  На внутренней стороне бедра такая нежная кожа, он мог бы потереться там щекой, поднимаясь выше, к уже стоящему члену, ткнуться носом в поджавшиеся от возбуждения яички и пройтись языком от основания вверх, к головке, чтобы слизать выступившую смазку и услышать, как тихо вздыхает Илья. Чёрт. Сначала он был сдержанный, молчаливый, только дышал тяжело и прерывисто, сминая пальцами простынь, и его тело говорило за него само: напряжённое, откликающееся податливо на каждое прикосновение. Неуверенные, тихие стоны, уже потом, когда Илья стал медленно раскрываться в ответ на ласки, были утончённой наградой, дарящей знание, что ему действительно хорошо. Соло нервно сжимает галстук, сминая ткань, и тихо вздыхает, он так скучает по этим стонам. “Скоро” в его голове звучит как мантра.

Он нанимает такси, чтобы не светить особо их машину, и встречает Марию после работы. Она действительно наряжается для него, насколько это возможно, и смущённо улыбается, когда Соло открывает перед ней дверцу машины. 

Ему кажется, что её никогда не водили в такие места, когда он ловит её по-детски восхищённый взгляд. Вечер проходит на удивление спокойно, почти лениво, и снова в основном говорит Наполеон, рассказывая о своих путешествиях в разные страны.

Когда Мария, раскрасневшаяся от выпитого вина, в темноте подъезда ищет ключи от квартиры, он легко ловит её руку и касается пальцев губами.

\- Спасибо за прекрасный вечер в обществе такой прекрасной девушки, - чуть хрипловато говорит он. - Я давно не проводил время настолько хорошо.

Она тихо хихикает, поворачиваясь, запрокидывая голову, и смотрит блестящими глазами. Соло медлит, но всё же склоняется и касается влажных губ, осторожно придерживая рукой за талию. Это всё - не то. Слишком мягко, слишком плавные изгибы под ладонью, слишком тонкая талия, сладковатый запах недорогих духов. Она - не Илья, она даже не в его вкусе, но Наполеон и без желания знает, что нужно делать. Поцелуй затягивается, мягкий, тягучий, сладкий, как патока, пока Соло наконец не отстраняется, встречая затуманенный взгляд. 

\- Спокойной ночи, Мария, - мягко говорит он и гладит кончиками пальцев её лицо. - Я встречу тебя с работы послезавтра?

Он может и завтра, может в любой день, но слишком боится торопиться и получить отказ. Мария завороженно кивает, торопливо облизывая губы, и наконец достаёт ключи.

\- Спокойной ночи. 

 

Он возвращается пешком, выкуривая несколько сигарет подряд, чтобы чем-то занять себя. Ни в одной из комнат не горит свет, уже поздно, Габи, наверное, легла спать. Наполеон переодевается в пижаму и бредёт на кухню, вина было слишком мало для него, а в шкафчике - удивительно - находится неоткрытая бутылка виски. Он делает несколько глотков прямо так, замирая у подоконника и всматриваясь в ночной город за окном, чувствуя вместо ожидаемого тепла от алкоголя какое-то стылое отчаяние, что всё идёт не так и он только тратит время. Март скоро закончится, Илья там почти два месяца, а он, чёрт подери, медлит. Ждёт неизвестно чего. Наполеон оборачивается, смотрит на видимый отсюда диван в пятне лунного света, на смятое одеяло поверх подушки, и его передёргивает от мысли о том, что сейчас придётся остаться со всеми этими мыслями наедине. Поэтому он делает ещё глоток, отставляет бутылку и направляется к спальне. Дверь тихо скрипит, и Габи тут же садится на постели, словно и не спала. Она внимательно смотрит на него, будто всё понимая, ложится снова и приподнимает своё одеяло. Наполеон ложится рядом на бок, лицом к ней, и прикрывает глаза. Маленькая ладонь осторожно скользит по его волосам, поглаживая, и он невольно вздрагивает. 

\- Знаешь, - тихо говорит Габи, - если бы я вдруг попала в беду, я бы знала, что вы придёте за мной, оба, рано или поздно. И если бы что-то случилось с тобой, мы бы сделали всё возможное, чтобы вытащить тебя. Думаю, Илья тоже знает. И верит тебе так же, как и я. 

\- Я боюсь всё испортить, - честно признаётся Наполеон, понимая, как всё это время был напряжён, только сейчас. - Или что опоздаю. 

\- Только ты можешь сделать всё правильно, - в её голосе слышится улыбка. - Ты же мастер импровизаций.  

Соло молчит, кусая губу, и вдруг ловит себя на мысли, что ведь у Габи и Ильи что-то могло получиться. Они ведь действительно нравились друг другу, пока не вмешался он. Наполеон всегда был вором. 

\- Скажи. Тебе нравится Илья? - всё же спрашивает он. 

\- Конечно, - не раздумывая отзывается Габи, продолжая успокаивающе поглаживать его по волосам. - Он замечательный.

\- Я имею в виду, как мужчина.

\- Раньше нравился, - теперь её голос становится задумчивым, и Соло точно может сказать, что она прикусывает губу. - Тогда, в Риме. Может, ещё немного после. Но потом я поняла, что это не для меня и мне больше нравится быть друзьями, чем пытаться подстроиться. А что, неужели ты в меня влюбился? - шутит она и тихо смеётся.

\- Ты не совсем в моём вкусе, - честно отзывается Наполеон, за что тут же получает толчок кулачком в плечо, не больно, но ощутимо.

\- И хорошо. Я бы этого не выдержала. 

Он тоже невольно улыбается в ответ, встречая её взгляд, и признаётся:

\- Я ужасно скучаю по нему. Никогда не думал, что буду чувствовать такое к кому-то.

\- Когда постоянно находишься рядом, сложно не заметить, как вы иногда смотрите друг на друга, - вдруг серьёзно произносит Габи. - Я просто ничего не говорила. 

\- Ты… 

\- А ещё иногда ты не можешь сдержать стоны, - усмехается она, снова легко пихая в плечо. - Илья так хорош?

\- Даже лучше, - неожиданно даже для самого себя смущённо бормочет Наполеон. - Я не думал, что ты знаешь. 

\- Мы очень часто находимся в замкнутом пространстве вместе, да и работаем не первый месяц. Я хорошо вас изучила. - она ведёт плечом и коротко улыбается. - Соло, я всегда прикрою ваши спины, как и вы мою. Вы мне очень дороги, как семья, которой у меня особо никогда не было. И мне всё равно, что между вами, пока вы не убиваете друг друга и не срываете миссии. 

\- Спасибо, - неуверенно, искренне благодарит Наполеон, чувствуя как-то облегчение, словно часть боли растворилась в этой поддержке. - Правда. 

\- Я не любитель трогательных сцен, чувствую себя неловко, - Габи вдруг тоже смущается. - Поэтому просто знай это. А теперь давай спать. А то ты даже бутылку не принёс, я была возмутительно трезва для этого разговора. 

Соло тихо усмехается, устраиваясь удобнее, и закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как Габи утыкается лбом в его плечо. Наверное, никогда в своей жизни в сознательном возрасте он не спал с женщиной в одной постели без секса. Утром они ничем не напоминают друг другу о разговоре.

 

Наполеон встречает её с цветами, неторопливо провожает до дома и соглашается выпить чашечку чая. Мария возится у плиты, пока он вертит в руках тульский пряник и думает о чём-то своём, никак не комментируя её навыки в готовке.

\- А чем ты занимаешься? - он всё же пробует предложение угощение и чуть хмурится.

\- Я медсестра, помнишь же, говорила недавно, ты ещё с работы меня встречал, - она варит какой-то суп и пока нарезает морковку. 

\- О, точно. Моя мама была медсестрой, - он широко улыбается. - Это очень благородно. Всегда мечтал, чтобы моя будущая жена занималась чем-то таким. 

Мария тихо смеётся, закидывая овощи в кастрюлю, и садится со своей чашкой напротив него, ближе, чем обычно.

\- Это не совсем обычная больница, - она покачивает ногой, почти касаясь его. - Для тех, у кого проблемы с.. - касается пальцами виска, перестав улыбаться, - с психикой. Меня недавно перевели в другое отделение, там всё не так плохо. По крайней мере, не у всех. Разные встречаются.

Наполеон подбирается, боясь вспугнуть, и он никогда ещё так внимательно её не слушал. 

\- Я обычно стараюсь особо не приближаться к пациентам, буйным особенно. А тут для одного целую палату выделили, - она тихо вздыхает. - Красивый такой, высокий, - Мария торопливо на него смотрит, тут же смущённо улыбаясь. - Не такой красивый, как ты, конечно. Тихий очень, не разговаривает ни с кем, и ведёт себя спокойно, не бросается и не намекает ни на что, такое тоже бывает. Спит только плохо, я иногда заглядываю в палаты по ночам, когда смены беру, проверяю, всё ли в порядке. И он иногда всё зовёт кого-то, непонятно так, - она щёлкает пальцами, прикусывая губу и вспоминая, - то ли Иллариона, то ли Наполеона, что-то такое. Жалко его, конечно.

Наполеон замирает, и все звуки вокруг обостряются: нотки в её голосе, шум в трубах, кипение воды, и тонкий, противный звон в голове. Илья. Она говорит об Илье, и он так крепко сжимает пальцы на хрупкой чашке, что та, кажется, трескается, а выплеснувшийся чай обжигает пальцы, но он даже не чувствует боли. Сердце бьётся где-то в горле, испуганно, как птица в клетке, и он на мгновение не может вдохнуть. Что они, чёрт подери, делают там с ним? 

\- А что с ним? - Наполеон надеется, что его голос не дрожит, а звучит ровно и спокойно, и отставляет чашку, вытирая после пальцы о брюки. 

\- Шизофрения вроде бы, - Мария пожимает плечами и тоже отставляет чай. - У него курс таблеток назначен, но у нас некоторые… любят забирать часть себе. И лекарств, и пайка. Я по возможности стараюсь за ним присматривать, чтобы всё досталось. 

\- Ты потрясающая, - вдруг бормочет Соло и, поднявшись, хватает тонкие руки, целует пальцы. - Никогда ещё не встречал такую женщину. Заботливая, красивая, сострадательная.

Она краснеет, сопротивляясь слабо, лишь для приличия, но тянется за поцелуем сама, и Наполеон усаживает её на стол, прижимая к себе. Этот поцелуй не похож на предыдущий, и Мария жмётся к нему, цепляясь за плечи.

\- Суп, - вдруг бормочет Наполеон, отрываясь. - И.. поздно уже, неприлично же. Мне пора, наверное.

\- Останься, - она склоняет голову, чуть улыбаясь, и ведёт плечом. 

\- Лягу на диване?

\- Нет, - Мария протягивает ему руку. - И выключи суп, потом доварю. 

Наполеон выворачивает вентиль на плите, а потом снова шагает к ней и, подхватив на руки, несёт в спальню. Все его движения - на автомате: стянуть платье, целуя нежную, мягкую кожу, раздеться самому, уложить в постель. Он шепчет что-то невнятное, успокаивающее, пока скользит ладонями по телу и ласкает языком грудь, но в мыслях только Илья, раскинувшийся под ним, тяжело дышащий, раскрасневшийся. В мыслях под ладонями плоская грудь и подтянутый живот, можно очертить мышцы пальцами или обвести языком, спуститься ниже, к уже вставшему члену. Наполеону нужно время, чтобы завестись, и он тратит его на долгие, тягучие предварительные ласки, старательно отключаясь от всего. В кармане пиджака он отыскивает резинки, сам раскатывает по члену, сжимая себя, делая несколько резких движений, а потом тянет округлые бёдра на себя, и всё это - тоже не Илья. Все его мысли отравлены, он старается себя контролировать, не сорваться на жадные и резкие толчки, не вбиваться, втрахивая в кровать. Быть нежным, мягким, идеальным. И, судя по тихим стонам и запрокинутой голове, у него получается. Как и всегда.

\- А тебе никогда не хотелось помочь им? - позже спрашивает Наполеон.

\- Ммм? Как? - полусонно спрашивает Мария, устроив голову на его груди, и водит пальцами по животу. - Что я могу?

\- Ну, если бы как-нибудь могла… Сделала бы? Чтобы закончить их страдания? - Наполеон запускает пальцы в её волосы и мягко поглаживает затылок, заставляя расслабиться ещё больше.

\- Я не могу распоряжаться так чужой жизнью, Марк, - бормочет она, млея от прикосновений. - Я же дала клятву Гиппократа.

\- Если это можно назвать жизнью. Никому не нужные, страдающие, - он тихо хмыкает и целует её в макушку. - Доварим суп завтра. Давай поспим. 

 

*********************

Бесконечная череда бесконечных беспросветных, одинаковых дней. За перевёрнутую кровать его лишили еды на трое суток, давали лишь чай, если это можно было так назвать. Илье представлялся огромный чан с варевом, которое разливали половником по пластиковым стаканчикам, чтобы никому в руки не попал осколок чашки, надумай кто её разбить. Илья хмыкает. Его выпускают только под надзором: раз в неделю-две в душ, в котором вода едва тёплая, и приходится делать всё быстро, либо в туалет. Остальные пациенты - заключенные, честен с собой Илья - могут передвигаться спокойно по коридорам, у некоторых книжки или письма, они могут пообщаться друг с другом. Он же заперт наедине с самим собой. И беседами Лунца. Тот ни разу не говорит про Габи, только про Наполеона. Как Наполеон рад, что они избавились от него, как ему хорошо с новым напарником, как он, Курякин, только подводил их всех. Его речи похожи на мышьяк - маленькие дозы не ядовиты, но если принимать их ежедневно, яд накопится в организме до смертельной дозы. Илья чувствует себя отравленным. 

Если сначала постоянно приходил Григорий, то теперь он только сопровождает Лунца, чтобы при нём сделать уколы, и отводит в туалет и душ, причём строго по часам, а недавно появилась другая медсестра. Она приносит еду и таблетки и в первое время даже пытается улыбаться ему и здороваться, но Илья не отвечает, просто молча принимая принесённое. 

Он не знает, что отвечать, да и не хочет. Никто из них не обращает внимание - или делают вид, что не обращают - на его сбитые костяшки и следы крови на стене. Партии в шахматы с самим собой больше не помогают, а кошмары снятся всё чаще. После посещения Олега Илье чудятся его слова в чужих взглядах, двойным дном в чужих словах. “Предатель” стучит барабаном в висках, а на языке снова вкус крови. Но он по-прежнему ни слова не говорит Лунцу, не признаётся, что даже знай он, куда всё это приведёт, то всё равно бы поцеловал Наполеона во, будь она проклята, Франции. Всё равно бы позволил забраться под кожу и обосноваться в сердце, в котором до Соло, кажется, была только горькая боль. Всё оно того стоило. Каждое его прикосновение, каждый поцелуй, каждый стон, каждый взгляд. Каждое утро, когда можно было проснуться рядом и смотреть, как он безмятежно спит. Илья, пожалуй, знал, что когда-нибудь он всё это потеряет, но он не ожидал, что настолько быстро. И жалеет, что он не смог проститься и поговорить. Он только надеется, что с Наполеоном всё в порядке и что он не винит себя. Что Габи, их храбрая маленькая Габи, за ним присмотрит и удержит от глупых поступков. Хотя в глубине души, даже не признаваясь самому себе, он надеется увидеть их вновь. 

Его тело его предаёт, за эти бесконечные дни, кажется, он ослаб так, как ни разу не бывало в плену при пытках. А ещё он ужасно оброс, борода раздражает, а волосы торчат во все стороны, хоть он и не может увидеть себя в зеркало, их специально нигде нет в открытом доступе. Бритву же Илье тоже не доверяют, все ещё считают его слишком опасным.

Когда светловолосая медсестра приходит вновь, до ужина и обхода ещё далеко, но удивляться сил у него нет.

\- Я принесла попить, - произносит она и протягивает стаканчик. 

Илья с минуту смотрит на неё, а потом берёт и залпом выпивает воду, благодарно кивая. А через каких-то полчаса у него вдруг начинает кружиться голова и волной поднимается тошнота. Его выворачивает желчью, перед глазами цветные круги, а с сердцем, кажется, что-то не то, и он, пошатываясь, едва добредает до постели. 

 

*********************

\- Как насчёт прокатиться ещё раз по маршруту? - предлагает вечером Наполеон. 

Габи поднимается из-за стола мгновенно, потягивается и кивает.

\- Попробуем с выключенными фарами. Я уже выучила эти чёртовы карты наизусть, так что, наверное, смогу ехать с закрытыми глазами, но я уже не могу сидеть здесь взаперти. А ты иногда даже ночевать не приходишь. Всё идёт хорошо?

\- Да. Пожалуй, что да, - соглашается Соло, спускаясь следом по лестнице, лифт они игнорируют. - У неё дома на стене висит график смен, в субботу она работает в ночь. Будь готова.

\- Значит, через пять дней? Ты придумал, как вытащить Илью?

\- У меня есть план, но пока ничего говорить не буду. За эти дни мне нужно попытаться убедить нашу… подругу сделать кое-что, чтобы всё получилось. 

\- Я не сомневаюсь в тебе, - уверенно отзывается Габи, выезжая на дорогу. - Тогда вечером в пятницу я сменю номера и позабочусь, чтобы машина была заправлена и был запас еды и бензина. 

Ночной город кажется Наполеону затаившемся во мраке хищником. На улицах практически нет людей, редко встречаются машины, как будто все боятся чего-то и прячутся дома, за закрытыми дверями, словно это их защитит. Габи на этот раз не включает радио, и всю дорогу они проделывают в тишине, запоминая каждый поворот. 

 

\- Знаешь, я все эти дни думала над твоими словами, - бормочет Мария, устраиваясь под его боком и стараясь отдышаться после секса. - Особенно когда заходила к тому пациенту, про которого тебе рассказывала.

\- И что надумала? - Соло легко касается губами её лба, улыбаясь, и поглаживает влажное от пота плечо. - Что так поступать нельзя? Что страдания лучше?

\- Нет, - она чуть хмурится. - Я подумала, что окажись я на их месте, то хотела бы, чтобы всё закончилось быстрее. Некоторых ведь нельзя вылечить, а жить так, в заключении… Это же не жизнь. Лучше… Лучше умереть. 

\- А ты бы хотела бросить всё и уехать со мной? - вдруг спрашивает Наполеон. - Я бы показал тебе мир. 

Мария вздрагивает, поднимая голову, и смотрит на него. Ресницы чуть дрожат, будто она заплачет сейчас.

\- И ты заберёшь меня? - неуверенно спрашивает она. 

\- Да, - Соло подхватывает пальцами её под подбородком и легко целует в губы. - Мне скоро нужно будет уезжать, я почти закончил свои дела. Хочу, чтобы ты поехала со мной. 

\- Ох, Марк, - она всё же тихо всхлипывает и жмётся к нему, - тогда я могу уволиться? Хоть завтра.

\- Нет, нет, не так рано, нужно же всё подготовить, - шепчет Соло и легко гладит Марию по волосам, успокаивая. - И, если хочешь, можем помочь кому-нибудь из твоих пациентов. Да хоть тому, которого тебе больше всех жалко. У меня есть один друг, он медик, разбирается во всём этом. Достанет что-нибудь быстрое. 

\- А потом мы исчезнем?

\- А потом, Машенька, мы исчезнем. Уедем, куда только пожелаешь, - бормочет Соло и скользит ладонями по её телу, поглаживая, возбуждая вновь. - Представь, как ты избавишь его от страданий и боли. Как станет легче. 

Она тихо стонет, подставляясь под горячие губы, и запрокидывает голову, послушно выгибаясь. 

\- Да. Да, я согласна, всё, что захочешь. 

\- Тогда в эту субботу, - улыбается Наполеон. - Я всё подготовлю. 

 

В пятницу утром Габи ходит по кухне с чашкой в руках и кусает губы, что-то негромко проговаривая. 

\- Сюда мы больше не вернёмся, забери всё, что нужно, - коротко говорит Наполеон и ставит сковородку прямо на стол, не заботясь о тарелках. - И поешь перед выходом. Мы нескоро сможем сделать остановку. Встретимся за улицу до больницы в половину восьмого, обход у них будет через час. Лучше дождёмся там. 

\- Как мы собираемся его вытаскивать? - Габи медленно выдыхает и берёт себя в руки. 

\- Я расскажу по ходу дела, - Соло отправляет в рот кусок яичницы. - Верь мне. 

Габи закатывает глаза, качая головой, и садится за стол. Они оба на взводе, если что-нибудь пойдёт не так и их поймают… Об этом Наполеон даже думать не хочет. Он достаёт чемодан из-под кровати и бережно разворачивает китайскую посылку. Внутри четыре маленьких ампулы, подписанных по-английски. 

\- Прости, Илья, - бормочет Наполеон, прижимаясь к ним губами. - Это будет больно. 

Он заранее разделяет их, чтобы не перепутать разное содержимое, а потом прихватывает из аптечки шприц и ещё пару ампул того, что купил уже здесь. Нужно будет действовать быстро и осторожно. 

Мария встречает его в одном халате на голое тело, она словно светится изнутри, и Соло чувствует вину за то, что втянул её во всё это, и за то, что дальше будет только хуже. Но она сама сказала, что не хотела бы страдать, так что, пожалуй, от этого он сможет её уберечь.

\- Смотри, - он отдаёт ей две ампулы. - Это… - он не уверен, стоит ли говорить название, если Мария окажется в курсе того, как действует андромедотоксин, то может и отказаться помогать. - Это нужно будет растворить в воде и дать выпить за час-полтора до обхода, хорошо? Ты останешься за дежурную медсестру в эту смену?

\- Да, - она задумчиво рассматривает маленькие ампулы. - Хотя доктор Лунц иногда остаётся и по субботам, чтобы сделать обход. Не знаю, будет ли он сегодня, вроде собирался уехать с семьёй на выходные на дачу. 

\- Значит, вместо него обход может провести кто-то другой? 

\- Ага. Дежурный врач, там эта мерзкая Иванова, - Мария кривит губы и идёт ставить чайник. - Ненавижу её, вечно выслуживается, а сама паёк тырит, будто дома ей есть нечего. 

\- Стерва она, - послушно соглашается Наполеон и идёт следом, выслушивая жалобы. - Ничего, скоро ты не будешь её видеть. А что будет после того, как… Как обнаружат тело?

\- Смотря какие предписания насчёт пациента, - она пожимает плечами и задумчиво кусает конфету. - Но обычно тела увозят в морг до дальнейших распоряжений, чтобы не пугать остальных пациентов. Он тут недалеко находится, если проводишь меня до работы, даже могу показать. Мне, наверное, тоже придётся поехать, вряд ли эта сучка захочет отрывать свой зад от дивана. 

\- Конечно, почему бы и нет, - Соло пожимает плечами и игриво предлагает. - Давай ты пойдёшь в постель, а я принесу тебе чаю? А после немного отвлеку тебя. 

Мария хихикает, кивая, и уходит в спальню, плавно покачивая бёдрами. Наполеон для виду провожает её взглядом и возвращается к закипевшему чайнику. Над одной из чашек он разламывает третью капсулу и тщательно размешивает содержимое. По его расчётам рицин подействует через часов 15, следующие несколько дней у Марии выходные, значит, никто не должен будет её хватиться. Прежде, чем направиться в спальню, он незаметно перерезает телефонный провод.

 

\- Ну, что там? - вздыхает Габи, обнимая руль и утыкаясь в руки подбородком. 

\- Обход через пять минут, - Наполеон смотрит на часы и, опустив окно, закуривает, стараясь унять чуть подрагивающие пальцы. - Значит, ещё минут пятнадцать-двадцать надо подождать. 

Габи ворчит, ёрзая, и прикрывает глаза, тяжело вздыхая. Время тянется  мучительно долго, наверное, проходит около получаса, прежде чем охрана у КПП оживает и поднимается шлагбаум, пропуская скорую. 

\- Что происходит? - не понимает Габи, но предусмотрительно заводит мотор.

\- Давай за ними, - велит Наполеон, прикручивая глушитель . - Как можно тише.

\- Не учи меня, - привычно отзывается Габи, выжидая минуту, и следует за машиной. 

Они останавливаются неподалёку от чёрного входа морга и наблюдают, как два санитара принимают носилки, накрытые белой простынёй. Мария что-то им объясняет, бледная и заметно усталая, садится обратно в скорую и уезжает. 

\- Если я не вернусь через полчаса - уезжай, - коротко говорит Наполеон.

\- Вот ещё, - шипит Габи, хватая его за руку. - Если ты не вернёшься, я пойду за тобой, понял? Так что не задерживайся. Я придержу дверцы открытыми. 

Чёрный вход оказывается незакрыт, видимо, санитары ещё не успели вернуться, и Наполеон тихо ступает по длинному коридору туда, откуда негромко доносится шум, надеясь, что не ошибся. В помещении становится холодно, а голоса громче, поэтому он прячется, сжимая рукоять пистолета крепче на всякий случай.

\- Да кинь ты его в морозилку, потом разберёмся, - басит один из санитаров. - Врача всё равно нет, опять поехал к своей Анечке водку жрать, сука, а мы сиди тут в выходные. Вот приедет в понедельник утром, пусть и оформляет, не мои проблемы.

\- Может, в карты тогда? - предлагает второй, и Соло слышит, как что-то задвигают и закрывают. - Только не здесь, холодно слишком. А в кабинете я коньячок видел.

Они перешучиваются, проходя мимо, и Наполеон вжимается в стену, выжидая лишних пару минут, пока всё не стихает. А потом прячет оружие и начинает выдвигать ящики холодильной камеры один за другим, пока ему наконец не везёт. В первую секунду он не узнаёт Илью, тот выглядит паршиво: заросший, исхудавший и измученный. 

\- Так, давай-ка, - бормочет Наполеон, доставая последнюю ампулу из посылки и шприц. 

Он вкалывает атропин Курякину в шею, чтобы облегчить симптомы отравления и снова заставить сердце биться нормально, а потом вытягивает ящик полностью и торопливо оглядывается. К счастью, здесь есть каталка, а по дороге он заметил лифт. Илья оказывается легче, чем он помнил. Одетый в тонкую больничную пижаму с короткими рукавами и штанинами грязно-серого цвета он кажется ужасно беспомощным. Наполеон прижимает пальцы к его шее, проверяя пульс, и выдыхает чуть спокойнее. 

До выхода он добирается дольше всего: медленно, стараясь не шуметь, он выкатывает Курякина на улицу с чёрного входа и кусает губу, думая, куда деть чёртову каталку. А потом, решившись, запирает за собой двери и катит Илью прямо к машине. Тот вдруг дёргается, судорожно выдыхая, и Соло ускоряет шаг. Габи, завидев их, распахивает заднюю дверцу сильнее и машет рукой, торопя.

\- Тише, тише, - невнятно, по-русски бормочет Наполеон. - Я здесь, Илья, всё уже хорошо. 

Он подхватывает Курякина на руки одним движением и перекладывает на заднее сидение, а потом торопливо возвращает каталку ко входу, понадеявшись, что её просто посчитают забытой.

\- Поехали, - говорит он Габи, усаживаясь на пол рядом с Ильёй и запрокидывая его голову. - Тише, я знаю, что неудобно, это ненадолго. 

Он делает Илье ещё один укол, со снотворным, и пытается устроить его со всем возможным комфортом, укрывая пледом и подбирая под него длинные ноги.

\- Что с ним? - напряжённо спрашивает Габи, глядя на дорогу и вжимая педаль газа. 

\- Мне пришлось его немного… убить, - нехотя отзывается Наполеон. - Не совсем, просто максимально замедленное сердцебиение, а Мария подыграла, все решат, что его сердце просто не выдержало их лечения.

\- А с подружкой твоей что? Если КГБ будет её допрашивать?

\- Она умрёт в течение нескольких дней от яда, ничего особенного, - ровно говорит Соло, мягко поглаживая Илью по спутанным волосам, и шепчет тише. - Что они там с тобой делали эти чёртовых три месяца? 

Илья расслабляется под снотворным, и Наполеон утыкается в его плечо, прикрывая глаза и чувствуя, как его начинает трясти. Это просто главное ограбление его жизни. Самое дорогое, что он вообще когда-либо крал. 

К рассвету они подъезжают к границе Беларуси и Соло отдаёт Габи паспорта, на этот раз они просто друзья-туристы из Германии. А потом вспоминает, что Габи не говорит по-русски, но остаётся сидеть на месте, боясь, что если он оторвётся от Ильи, тот исчезнет, а всё окажется сном. Но Габи вымотана, и Соло всё же приходится. Они тормозят буквально на десять минут, чтобы немного привести себя в порядок и перекусить, а потом Соло болтает без умолку, снова подсовывая деньги, и мчит дальше. Габи устраивается на переднем сидении калачиком, на неё пледа не хватает и Наполеон отдаёт свой пиджак и один из свитеров под голову. Он чувствует себя странно, словно не до конца осознаёт, что они провернули, что у них всё-таки действительно получилось, и постоянно посматривает в зеркало на Илью, проверяя, всё ли в порядке. Ещё через шесть часов, на подходах к Польше, они меняют машину на вместительное Шевроле, которое ждало их тут со времён прощания с Фридрихом. Чайку они кидают на каком-то заброшенном пустыре у неоконченной стройки и поджигают. Привал на пятнадцать минут позволяет снова перекусить, отлучиться в туалет и нетерпеливо покурить.

\- Он ужасно выглядит, - бормочет Габи, стоя у машины и обнимая себя за плечи. - Под снотворным?

\- Так будет легче перенести дорогу, - кивает Наполеон и, кинув окурок на землю, придавливает ботинком. - Нам ехать ещё часов восемь-десять. У меня осталась пара ампул на всякий случай, должно хватить.

\- Тебе тоже нужно поспать, - она касается его плеча. - Я присмотрю за вами обоими. 

\- Спасибо, - бормочет Наполеон.    
Его отрубает, стоит лишь устроится на сидении и откинуть голову. Габи будит его толчком в плечо минут через пять, но оказывается, что прошло уже почти шесть часов.

\- Мы скоро приедем, - говорит она. - Ты знаешь, как до квартиры добраться?

\- Да, - Наполеон трёт лицо и бросает взгляд на Курякина. - Да, знаю, давай я сяду за руль. 

Они меняются, и уставшая Габи вырубается снова. Наполеон всю дорогу боится, что за ними вдруг ринутся вдогонку, прошли всего сутки, вряд ли кто-то что-то обнаружит до завтрашнего утра, а там пока начнут разбираться, что всё-таки произошло, некому уже будет рассказать эту историю. Остаётся надеяться, что КГБ поверит в смерть Ильи и решит его не искать, но это настолько идеально, что вряд ли окажется правдой. 

Они с трудом поднимают Курякина на четвёртый этаж и укладывают в постель. Соло укрывает его и возвращается на кухню к Габи, та уже успела открыть бутылку вина и сделать пару глотков из горла.

\- Я вызову врача утром, чтобы его осмотрели, - говорит он и отбирает вино, чтобы тоже отпить. - Останешься? Или поедешь в гостиницу? Алекс придержал тебе номер, насколько я помню, ещё с самого нашего отъезда. 

\- Я приеду завтра вечером вас проведать, - она хлопает Соло по плечу и устало улыбается. - Отличная работа. Мы заслужили немного отдыха. А вино, пожалуй, я заберу с собой. 

Она уходит и Наполеон, заперев за ней дверь, утыкается лбом в гладкую поверхность, тяжело выдыхая. Самое сложное позади. 

 

**********************

Илья просыпается мучительно тяжело, будто выныривает с самого дна. Он не торопится открывать глаза, морщась от тёплых солнечных лучей, падающих на лицо. Солнечных?... И он понимает, что слышит. Не глухую, ватную тишину, пожирающую все звуки, а шум машин на улице, тиканье часов в комнате, закипающий чайник. Он распахивает глаза и перед ним выбеленный потолок без малейшей трещины, а потом осторожно садится и оглядывается. Обои цвета топлёного молока, книжный шкаф с безделушками на полках, его вещи на тумбочке. Он больше не  больнице.  В голове какие-то обрывки: принесённый стакан воды, после которого ему стало плохо, его куда-то везут, мягкие, успокаивающие, такие знакомые прикосновения. Наполеон. 

Илья садится и опускает ноги на пушистый ковёр, тихо вздыхая от удовольствия. Его переодели в бельё, избавив от больничной пижамы, но надевать свежие вещи на грязное тело Илья не торопится. Он осторожно поднимается, игнорируя лёгкое головокружение, и идёт на кухню. Чайник уже смолк, а у окна спиной к нему стоит мужчина в простых брюках и дурацком вязаном свитере, хотя Илья холода не чувствует. В пальцах Наполеона сигарета, - Илья узнает его всегда -  волосы коротко острижены и есть борода.

\- Привет, - мягко говорит Соло, не поворачиваясь, затягивается и выдыхает дым в приоткрытое окно. - Голоден?

\- Чертовски, - хрипло отзывается тот и тяжело садится за стол. 

Наполеон тушит окурок и ставит перед Ильёй тарелку. Тот набрасывается на еду, не чувствуя вкуса, просто набивая желудок, разделываясь с обедом за пару минут. И буквально через пару мгновений, зажав рот ладонью, вскакивает и бросается в ванную. Его мучительно тошнит. Соло слышит, как шумит вода, а потом Илья возвращается с мокрой головой и бормочет:

\- Прости. Прости, это не из-за еды, было очень вкусно, я…

\- Тише. Садись, - Наполеон кивает на стул. - Это я виноват, не подумал. Ты же не ел практически, организм отвык от нормальной еды. Я сварю для тебя бульон, хорошо?

\- Хорошо, - устало отзывается Илья, садится и утыкается лбом в сложенные руки. 

Наполеон ставит кастрюлю на огонь, подходит к нему и мягко, успокаивающие сжимает плечо.

\- Это займёт как минимум час, не хочешь… Привести себя в порядок? Горячая вода, мыло, бритва. Дерьмово выглядишь.

Илья медленно поднимается, встречая взгляд Соло, и обхватывает ладонями его лицо, внимательно изучая. 

\- Ты тоже, - шепчет он и хмурится. - Этот шрам… 

\- Он не настоящий, - торопливо откликается Наполеон и прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь неуверенными касаниями. - Я не успел привести себя в порядок. Встречал утром врача, осмотрели тебя, взяли кровь на анализ. 

\- Шшш. Не представляю, как ты всё это провернул, Наполеон, - качает Илья головой. - Ты сумасшедший. Спасибо, правда. Спасибо. 

\- Илья… 

\- Я пойду в душ, хорошо? 

\- Да. Да, конечно, - Соло, мотнув головой, отстраняется и отходит к плите. - Иди. 

Илья чувствует его изучающий взгляд спиной. 

Горячая вода - блаженство. В голове пусто, он просто стоит не меньше часа под струями, смывая с себя пот, грязь и усталость, наслаждаясь. На полочке рядом с раковиной находится всё для бритья и с не меньшим удовольствием Илья избавляется от бороды, а слишком мешающиеся отросшие пряди он срезает ножницами: неаккуратно, но плевать. Когда он возвращается на кухню, там пахнет куриным бульоном и свежим кофе, и в животе урчит от голода. Наполеон наполняет тарелку и ставит её на стол, кивая, а сам отходит к окну и снова закуривает. На этот раз Илья не торопится и ему кажется, что он никогда не ел ничего вкуснее. Наполеон терпеливо молчит, искоса наблюдая, и, кажется, улыбается. 

\- Нам нужно поговорить, да? - наконец спрашивает Илья, его клонит в сон после еды и душа. 

\- Мы поговорим, как ты будешь готов, - отзывается Соло. - Необязательно прямо сейчас, нам некуда торопиться. 

\- Они… Понимаешь, они говорили, что это всё ты. Что это ты позвонил и сдал меня, потому что устал от меня и захотел избавиться. Я практически каждый день выслушивал, как теперь тебе хорошо без меня, что я предатель, как мой отец, что это всё моя вина, - вдруг глухо говорит Илья, отодвигая пустую тарелку подальше от себя. 

\- Илья, я бы…

\- Помолчи, - Илья вскидывает руку. - Ещё в первый разговор с Олегом я понял, что у них на самом деле ничерта нет. Только какие-то косвенные намёки, понимаешь? Нихера. И каждый разговор Лунц ждал, что я признаю свою вину и они смогут воспользоваться этим. Меня… Меня наказывали за то, что между нами было, Соло. 

\- Я и не знал, - хмурится Наполеон. - Никто не знал, почему тебя отозвали, Алекс пытался выяснить, но не добился ответа от Олега. Ублюдки!

Он одним резким движением смахивает тяжёлую стеклянную пепельницу на пол и та разлетается на осколки. И, шагнув к Курякину, обхватывает его лицо.

\- Ты ни в чём не виноват, Илья. Ни в чём, слышишь? И никто не имел права поступать с тобой так, мы не делали ничего плохого. Ты не делал. 

Илья поднимается к нему и, больно вцепившись в плечи, утыкается в шею. Наполеон мягко, успокаивающе гладит его по спине и прижимается губами к виску. Илья тихо всхлипывает, вздрагивая. Он держался все эти месяцы, запрятав эмоции как можно глубже, стараясь не показывать свою слабость, но теперь его срывает, и он тихо рыдает в плечо Наполеона как мальчишка, отпуская себя. Соло не говорит ни слова, просто бережно укачивает его, прижимая к себе крепче.

Илья вскоре отстраняется сам, шмыгая носом, и утирает глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

\- Может, чаю? - мягко предлагает Наполеон, понимая, что Илье наверняка не хочется говорить о своих слезах. - Есть мёд и лимон. 

\- Я только оденусь, - Илья слабо, неуверенно улыбается и отводит взгляд. - Сейчас вернусь.

Они больше не говорят ни о чём, Соло включает радио, и то что-то непонятно, успокаивающе бормочет на чешском, а потом приходит Габи. Она опускает пакеты на пол кухни и обнимает Илью, со всхлипом утыкаясь в его грудь.

\- Ох, Илья, мы так волновались. 

\- Я в порядке. Наверное, - негромко отвечает тот, обнимая её в ответ. - Благодаря вам.

\- Это всё Соло, - улыбается она. - Его гениальный план, я только немного помогла, так что все благодарности ему. Ты ужасно тощий, надеюсь, он откормит тебя обратно. Я принесла вам продукты.

Габи легко щипает Илью за бок и отстраняется, оглядывая обоих. С её приходом как будто становится легче и напряжение исчезает. 

\- Останешься на ужин? - интересуется Соло.

\- О, нет, я поела в отеле, - отмахивается Габи. - Я просто заглянула проверить вас, поеду сейчас на встречу кое с кем. Поужинаем вместе завтра. Или лучше послезавтра, вы заслужили отдых, - она подмигивает Наполеону, снова обнимает Илью и направляется в прихожую.    
Соло идёт следом. 

\- Ну, и как он? - уже тише интересуется Габи, натягивая сапожки. Эту привычку разуваться у входа она каким-то образом подхватила в Москве. - Выглядит чуть получше.

\- Анализы будут готовы через пару дней, - вздыхает Соло. - Нужно почистить его организм от всего этого дерьма, которым его закармливали всё это время. 

\- Ты выглядишь замученным, - она качает головой. - Илья большой мальчик. И крепкий. Тебе тоже стоит отдохнуть, Наполеон, - он, кажется, впервые, произносит его имя. - И, я думаю, Илье ты тоже нужен здоровым и отдохнувшим. Кстати, в одном из пакетов есть для тебя бутылка виски.

\- Спасибо, Габи, - искренне отзывается Наполеон. - Ты не представляешь, сколько значила для меня твоя поддержка всё это время. И значит сейчас.

\- Льстец, - усмехается она и, приподнявшись на носочках, целует Соло в щёку. - Ведите себя хорошо, мальчики.

Когда он возвращается на кухню, Курякин уже разложил продукты и откупорил виски.   
\- Тебе пока не стоит пить, - замечает Соло, но бокал всё же принимает.   
\- Да плевать, - хмыкает Илья, делая глоток. – Какой вообще сейчас месяц?   
\- Апрель.   
\- О. Три месяца, значит, - он покачивает бокал в руке и тихо вздыхает.   
\- Прости, что так долго, - виновато отвечает Наполеон. – Я боялся налажать или сделать что-то не то.    
\- Ничего, - Илья устало улыбается и поднимает на него взгляд. – Я бы прождал и дольше. Правда, теперь я никогда не смогу вернуться домой. Потому что теперь я точно предатель.    
\- Илья…    
\- Не хочу говорить об этом, - мотает головой тот. – Я знаю, что ты скажешь. Что виноваты они, а не я, что я хороший агент, что там ещё. Просто там мой дом.    
Наполеон не знает, что сказать. Он не привязан так к Нью-Йорку и ему в целом всё равно, где жить, он может с комфортом устроится в любом месте. Курякин же не такой. Но и оставлять его там тоже было нельзя.   
\- Наверное, я ожидал, что когда-нибудь меня накажут, за то, что я тебя… За мои чувства.    
\- Это неправильно, Илья.   
\- Не для всех. У меня было много времени подумать.   
Наполеон мягко отбирает у него опустевший бокал и отставляет вместе со своим, сам он не сделал и глотка. А потом берёт Илью за руку и ведёт в спальню, и тот даже не думает сопротивляться.   
\- Нужно отдохнуть. Покормлю пару дней тебя бульоном, а потом устроим ужин. Приготовлю всё, что захочешь, большевик. Пир живота, все дела.    
\- Хочу мяса, - признаётся Илья, кусая губу и глядя на две раздельные кровати. – Там хоть и кормили три раза в день, но порции были очень скудные, хуже, чем в тюрьме.   
\- Я заметил, как ты отощал, - кивает Соло. – Когда переодевал тебя.   
Он разжимает пальцы, но Илья продлевает прикосновение, цепляясь за него, и тянет ближе.   
\- Ты снился мне. Очень часто. Я… Я так скучал, Наполеон. Думал, не увижу тебя больше, - он прерывисто выдыхает, словно сейчас опять заплачет. – Все эти слова, что ты меня предал. Я же знаю, что ты бы никогда. Иначе бы не пришёл за мной.    
\- Я торопился как мог, - Наполеон легко гладит его лицо, а потом тянется и целует в уголок рта. – И тоже очень скучал, Илюша.    
Илья вздрагивает и, повернув голову, ловит его рот, целуя бережно и осторожно, словно в первый раз, почти сразу же отстраняясь.   
\- Не представляешь, как я об этом мечтал, - тихо смеётся Наполеон. – Ложись отдыхать. А я сбрею эту чёртову бороду.    
\- Спокойной ночи, Наполеон, - шепчет Илья и отходит к кровати. – Мне всё ещё кажется, что я брежу.    
  
\- Долго спишь, большевик, - Соло гладко выбрит, шрама больше нет и он почти похож на себя прежнего. – Спящая красавица, уже обед. Как спалось?   
Илья молча подходит к нему и обнимает, утыкаясь в макушку и шумно выдыхая.    
\- Всё ещё чувствую себя крайне паршиво, - бормочет он, расслабляясь от того, как Наполеон мягко поглаживает его спину. – Ужасно хочу есть.   
\- А я ужасно рад это слышать и готов накормить тебя супом.    
Они больше не касаются друг друга, Наполеон медлит, не понимая, чего ждёт, и боится сделать первый шаг к чему-то большему. А Илья, наверное, слишком вымотан. Он пару часов слоняется по квартире, разглядывая книги и вещи, щёлкает радио, а потом опять ест и заваливается в постель. Соло прикрывает дверь спальни, отходит к телефону в гостиной и снимает трубку.    
\- Это Соло, - коротко говорит он, постукивая пальцами по маленькому круглому столику. – Мне нужен Сандерс.    
Его переключают и Наполеон минут пять выслушивает всё, что Эдриан о нём думает, что он, Соло, пропал на чёртовых три месяца, и только стараниями Уэйверли ещё не вызван обратно.    
\- У меня есть более интересный разговор. Возможно, - он хмыкает и повторяет, - возможно скоро позвонит Олег и скажет, что кто-то похитил тело Курякина из морга. Если он, конечно, решит поднять эту тему, но я предпочитаю обезопасить себя заранее. Мне и мисс Теллер пригодилось бы прикрытие. Уэйверли, конечно, я тоже позвоню, но вы же, всё-таки, мой куратор, так что…    
Эдриан на том конце провода, кажется, практически шипит от злости, проклиная Соло, и тот молча пережидает вспышку.    
\- Было бы здорово, чтобы вы подтвердили, что я и Теллер были все эти месяцы на задании. Я слышал о беспорядках на Кипре, вполне сойдёт. И будет здорово, если все будут верить в то, что Курякин действительно умер, а куда пропало его тело – проблемы КГБ местного масштаба и нас не волнуют. Я… Нет, здесь нет прослушки, конечно, я всё проверил, - спокойно отвечает он. – А наш друг со мной и нам бы не помешала поддержка и прикрытие. На… - он кусает губу, медля, и неохотно произносит, признавая слабость, - ваших условиях. Пару лет к сроку работы на ЦРУ, я подпишу документы.     
Ему хочется свернуть Сандерсу шею, но его поддержка может оказаться весомее поддержки Уэйверли, поэтому Наполеон согласен продлить срок, чтобы дать Илье возможность больше никогда не попасть в руки КГБ. Он готов согласиться на всё. Бокал виски после скрашивает горечь разговора.   
  
Вскоре Наполеон получает анализы Курякина и морщится, читая список того, что Илье давали и кололи в клинике. Никаких особых предписаний нет, кроме отдыха и хорошей еды, и это немного успокаивает. Листок Соло сжигает, чтобы Курякин его не нашёл, а потом застаёт его за утренней зарядкой.    
\- Ты слишком слаб, - чуть хмурится он, замирая на пороге спальни и опираясь о косяк.    
\- А так я приду  в себя быстрее, - резонно отвечает Илья, по его вискам течёт пот и ему явно пока ещё тяжело, но он слишком упрям, чтобы признать это. – Ты обещал ужин.    
\- Да. Скоро, – в майке и шортах, даже измученный, Курякин по-прежнему соблазнителен, и у Наполеона перехватывает дыхание. Они так толком и не поговорили. - Тебе надоел суп?   
\- Нет, он очень вкусный. Но тебе тоже приходится есть только его.    
\- Я переживу, - Соло склоняет голову, оглаживая взглядом его бёдра, и тут же отворачивается. – Но так и быть, на завтрак я сварю нам кашу и сделаю тосты. Думаю, уже можно.  Ты заслужил, большевик.   
\- Спасибо, ковбой.   
  
Проходит больше недели, прежде чем Наполеон всё же решается устроить обещанный ужин. Илья выглядит лучше и уже не спит так много, так что Соло даже позволяет Габи в один из вечеров вытащить Курякина на прогулку, и тот кажется очень довольным.    
\- Как у вас дела? – интересуется Габи и тянет его за руку за собой, не слишком торопясь, так что Илья успевает крутить головой по сторонам.   
\- Хорошо, пожалуй. Соло решил взять на себя роль сиделки и присматривает за мной.    
\- В этом я не сомневаюсь, - отмахивается Теллер и покупает кнедлики, предлагая один из них Илье. – Мне интересно, поговорили ли вы обо всём этом. Как только мы узнали, что тебя отозвали, Соло тут же помчался к Алексу узнавать, что произошло. А потом ломанулся спасать тебя. Мы почти сутки добирались до Москвы на машине, а потом ещё столько времени торчали там, пока он воплощал свой план. Никогда не видела его таким нервным и сосредоточенным одновременно.  Он так боялся за тебя всё это время, ни о чём другом и не думал.   
\- Он не говорил мне, что всё было… так.    
\- Не волнуйся, я за ним присмотрела, чтобы вы получили друг друга в более-менее целом состоянии, - улыбается Габи, стряхивая с его рукава крошки.    
\- В с-смысле? – не понимает Курякин, тут же напрягаясь.    
\- Да ладно, Илья. Соло… Наполеон рассказал мне, что вы не просто друзья. Ну, и я сама это замечала, конечно, но в какой-то момент ему было настолько плохо, что он пришёл ко мне и мы поговорили.    
\- И ты не считаешь это… неправильным?    
\- Я скажу тебе то же, что и ему. Мне всё равно, чем вы занимаетесь, пока не убиваете друг друга и не лажаете из-за этого на миссиях. Вы оба мне очень дороги и я рада, что у вас всё хорошо.    
Илья тихо выдыхает, недоеденный кнедлик крошится в его пальцах, и он опускается на ближайшую скамейку, закрыв лицо руками.    
\- Илья? Я что-то не то сказала? – тут же хмурится Габи, останавливаясь рядом и касаясь его плеча.   
\- Нет. Нет, - тот мотает головой. – Мне, видимо, нужно было услышать, что всё в порядке, от кого-то, кому я могу доверять. Спасибо.    
\- Какие же вы сложные оба, - вздыхает Габи и качает головой. – Пойдём обратно, пока Соло не начал волноваться. 

 

Когда они возвращаются в квартиру, там одуряюще вкусно пахнет мясом и вином. Соло выглядывает их кухни - на нём смешной фартук - и улыбается.

\- Вы вовремя. Ужин будет буквально через пять минут. А специально для Габи я припас отдельную бутылку вина. 

\- Я не сомневалась в тебе, - довольно отзывается та и идёт на запах. 

Она наполняет бокалы, пока Наполеон режет мясо, и Илья проглатывает слюну, нетерпеливо тихо вздыхая. Никто, кроме него, не торопится наконец поесть, и он берёт себя в руки: еда никуда не денется. 

\- Тост? - предлагает он и берёт вино. - За нас.

\- За нас, - отзываются Габи и Наполеон, и все трое чокаются бокалами. 

А потом Соло придвигает наполненную тарелку ближе к Илье и усмехается уголком губ:

\- Всё для тебя, большевик. А на десерт я испёк пирог. 

Габи хихикает, наблюдая за ними, и Илья наконец хватает вилку. Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько комфортно и спокойно, как в  обществе этих двоих. 

\- Ладно, мальчики, - говорит Габи, когда кончаются пирог и вино. - Я поеду спать. 

\- Ты можешь остаться, - предлагает Наполеон. 

\- Я думаю, что буду лишней, - она хитро улыбается, склоняя голову, и медленно поднимается. 

Илья чуть краснеет, а Наполеон сначала вскидывает бровь, а потом понимает.

\- О. Вы поговорили, хорошо. Вряд ли бы ты нам… помешала, но воля твоя, - он кивает, чуть улыбнувшись. - Тогда спокойной ночи.

Соло провожает её, а когда возвращается, застаёт Курякина в той же позе.

\- Я припрятал для тебя кусок пирога на завтра, - Наполеон, проходя мимо, притормаживает и целует его в плечо, мягко и бережно. - Я приберу, ложись.

\- У меня хватит сил убрать посуду в раковину и даже помыть её, ты и так наверняка полдня за плитой проторчал, - ворчит Илья и встаёт. - Наполеон, я не хрустальный. И не разобьюсь, не надо с меня пылинки сдувать. 

\- Илья… 

\- Правда, - он мягко отнимает у Наполеона тарелки и собирает остальную посуду. - Спасибо за ужин. 

Соло незаметно вздыхает, наблюдая за ним, и отходит к окну. Ему до сих пор не верится, что Илья снова рядом, всё кажется чудесным сном, и он боится проснуться и понять,  что ничерта не вышло. Илья похож на дикий, необузданный лесной пожар, своенравный и агрессивный, который поймали в банку со свечой и заставили быть маленьким, послушным пламенем. Это пламя должно сжигать леса дотла, и Наполеон бы хотел оказаться в этом лесу, когда оно вырвется на свободу. 

Возможно, они и не “сочетаются”, но они и не должны. Быть порознь - больнее, чем утонуть или сгореть. 

Он просыпается ночью от того, что на него навалились, и бессознательно скользит рукой под подушку, но тут же замирает.

\- Илья? - хрипло, сонно спрашивает Наполеон непонимающе.

\- Шшш, - Курякин сидит на его бёдрах в одном белье и изучающе, внимательно смотрит. - Ты больше не хочешь меня, Наполеон?

\- Что за чушь, большевик, конечно, хочу, - вздыхает тот. 

\- Мы уже здесь почти две недели, наедине, но ты ничего, ничего не делаешь, - Илья скользит ладонью по его груди. - Ты брезгуешь? Думаешь, со мной там… что-то делали? 

\- Да что ты несёшь, - возмущается Соло, просыпаясь окончательно и толкая его в плечо. - Придурок, а. Да как тебе в голову пришло вообще…

Он не договаривает, Илья склоняется и затыкает его поцелуем, не слишком нежным, голодным и жадным. Это одновременно похоже на их первый секс и не похоже: вспоминать друг друга снова. Наполеон тихо стонет в его рот, податливо отвечая, а потом перехватывает инициативу и подминает под себя, одновременно неловко стягивая пижамную рубашку. Это отчаянно сладко - ощущать горячую, нежную кожу под раскрытыми ладонями и чужое сорванное дыхание, под губами Соло бьётся бешеный пульс  и он легко кусает доверчиво подставленное горло, а потом опускается поцелуями ниже, к груди, и прихватывает сосок. 

\- Н-наполеон, - Илья хватает его за плечи, больно сжимая пальцы - наверняка останутся синяки - и вскидывает бёдра навстречу. - Потом всё это. Ты же хочешь. Пожалуйста, ну. Пожалуйста.

Он лихорадочно шепчет, ёрзая, позволяя стянуть бельё, и захлёбывается стоном, когда Наполеон сильно оглаживает ладонью его член, заводя сильнее.

\- Хочешь сразу?

\- Чёрт, да. Я слишком соскучился. Хочу почувствовать. 

Наполеон тихо стонет, утыкаясь лбом в его грудь, и медленно выдыхает, а потом хватает с тумбочки крем для рук и смазывает пальцы. В сумраке комнаты глаза Ильи кажутся почти чёрными, бездонными, он послушно разводит бёдра и прикусывает губу, когда Соло проталкивает в него сразу два пальца. Но надолго ни одного из них не хватает, Наполеон торопливо стягивает пижамные брюки, размазывает крем по члену и подхватывает Илью под колени. Медлит, встречаясь взглядом, убеждаясь, что всё  в порядке, и толкается. Они стонут вместе, когда их бёдра соприкасаются. В комнате становится жарко, влажные пряди липнут ко лбу, и Наполеон, склонившись, трётся носом о висок Ильи, резко, глубоко двигаясь. Их кожа соприкасается с влажным, бесстыдным звуком и кто-то стонет снова, уже не важно, кто. 

\- Ещё, - шепчет Илья, обнимая его за шею, и трётся членом о живот, пачкая смазкой. Кровать жалко всхлипывает под ними, не рассчитанная на общий вес. - Наполеон. 

Его имя так сладко звучит, лучшее, что Соло когда-либо слышал в своей жизни, и он хотел бы слышать, как Илья зовёт его, всё оставшееся время.

\- И-илья, - он вздрагивает, утыкаясь влажным лбом в него. - Ох, чёрт. Чёрт. 

Наполеон кончает первым, впиваясь зубами в изгиб плеча, оставляя яркую, тянущую болью отметину, и, обхватив член Ильи, торопливо, жадно ласкает. Тот выгибается дугой, запрокидывая голову, толкаясь в скользкий кулак, и захлёбывается стоном. 

\- Надо сдвинуть эти чёртовы кровати, - бормочет он позже, шумно выдыхая и зарываясь носом в растрёпанные волосы Соло. - Как ты вообще мог спокойно спать на соседней кровати и ничего не делать?

\- С чего ты взял, что спокойно? - хмыкает тот, ёрзая и пытаясь устроиться удобнее. - Я всё время думал о тебе. Я просто не знал, хочешь ли ты. И готов ли.

\- Идиот, - нежно шепчет Илья, касаясь губами виска, а потом серьёзнее добавляет. - Я… слышал тот телефонный звонок. 

\- Даже не думай меня отговаривать, - тут же напрягается Соло. 

Он пытается сесть, но Курякин сжимает его в объятиях, не давая отстраниться. 

\- Я просто хотел сказать, что очень ценю то, что ты делаешь ради меня. Всё это. Ты помчался меня спасать, зная, что это может грозить международным скандалом, ты готов увеличить свой срок, чтобы прикрыть меня, ты просто заботишься обо мне. 

На самом деле, пожалуй, раньше Илья не придавал этим деталям столько внимания, но теперь они кажутся отчётливыми и ясными, как самые яркие звёзды на ночном небе. Пусть даже Наполеон ни разу не говорил вслух о своих чувствах, его поступки всё это время говорили сами за себя. 

\- Конечно, Илюша, - Наполеон коротко улыбается ему. - С тобой нельзя иначе, кто-то же должен за тобой присматривать. 

\- Я счастлив, что это именно ты, несмотря ни на что, - Илья коротко касается его губ поцелуем. - И раз уж у нас наконец состоялся откровенный разговор. Что с нами будет дальше? Я не могу всё время торчать здесь, взаперти. 

\- Алекс и Габи готовят для тебя новую личность. Документы, легенду, все дела, станешь новым членом АНКЛ, - Соло прикрывает глаза, зевая в кулак, и впервые за эти месяцы напряжение его отпускает, можно дышать полной грудью. - Правда, на миссии пока рановато, ты приметный. 

\- Я могу быть на прослушке. Или снайпером. Просто прикрывать вас и особо не светиться, - упрямо отзывается Курякин. - Не позволю куда-то поехать без меня.

\- Большевик, я без тебя и в соседний город больше не уеду, - полусонно бормочет Наполеон, обхватывая его поперёк груди и утыкаясь куда-то в шею. - И если ты хочешь жаркий утренний секс перед завтраком, тебе лучше дать мне немного поспать. 

Лишившись дома, Илья обретает новый, прямо здесь и сейчас, сжимая заснувшего Наполеона в объятиях и вслушиваясь в его спокойное дыхание. Он чувствует себя иррационально счастливым, несмотря на то, что через что прошёл, и то, что их ещё ждёт. Он твёрдо уверен, что рядом будут те, кого он любит и кто любит его в ответ. 

 

Эпилог.

\- Ковбой, прекрати спаивать Габи, - ворчит Илья, поправляя солнечные очки и ёрзая на шезлонге.

\- Никогда не мог отказать красивой женщине в ещё одном коктейле, - смеётся Соло, вручая Габи высокий бокал с ярким голубым зонтиком и долькой апельсина на краю. – Тем более, Габи большая девочка и сама может сказать, если больше не хочет пить.

\- Когда это я отказывалась? – притворно возмущается та, размешивая трубочкой лёд и закидывая ногу на ногу. – Вот сейчас я допью и пойду попрошу вон того загорелого красавца намазать мне спину маслом.

Наполеон оглядывает её открытый купальник и вздыхает:

\- А потом нам с большевиком придётся уговаривать его не бегать за тобой по всему городу с просьбой выйти за него?

\- Мне хватило прошлого раза, - лениво отзывается Курякин.

\- Да, в прошлый раз ты сломал Михаэлю нос, - смеётся Габи.

\- Это был Рафаэль, - поправляет её Соло. – Он даже кольцо успел купить.

\- Неважно, - отмахивается Габи и, проигнорировав трубочку, отпивает коктейль так. – Да ладно вам, развлекайтесь, я сама могу за себя постоять.

\- Она уже который год так говорит, - в сторону произносит Соло и негромко смеётся, когда Габи мстительно пихает его острым локтем в бок. – Эй, это подло.

\- Прекратите оба, - коротко велит Илья и поднимается. – Я пойду в номер.

Он потягивается под жарким солнцем, загорелый, безумно красивый, и у Наполеона перехватывает дыхание.

\- Я тебя провожу, - чуть хрипло говорит он. – Вдруг заблудишься по дороге.

Габи понимающе усмехается, провожая их взглядом, и вытягивается на своём шезлонге, вспоминая про коктейль.

Спустя пять лет после того "похищения всей его жизни" Соло всё ещё чувствует себя влюблённым мальчишкой. И он специально выпросил отпуск для них троих на конец июля, чтобы встретить день рождения Ильи у океана. Тот, кажется, оправился полностью, но иногда, в редкие ночи, всё ещё просыпается от отголосков кошмаров прошлого, но Соло почти всегда рядом, чтобы успокоить его.

Он догоняет Курякина у лифта и невозмутимо провожает до номера, дожидается, пока тот откроет дверь, а потом заталкивает внутрь и прижимает всем собой к стене.

\- Наполеон, - слабо возмущается тот. – Я хочу в душ, я весь солёный.

\- Ммм, - Соло проводит языком по его шее и легко прикусывает кожу. – Мне срочно нужна стопка текилы, чтобы потом облизать тебя всего.

\- Соло! – Илья коротко стонет, вздрагивая. – Прекрати.

\- Большевик, ты со мной уже много лет, а реагируешь как в первый раз, - Наполеон довольно щурится и, отстранившись, стягивает влажные после купания в океане плавки и бесстыдно красуется.

\- Ты по-прежнему выглядишь великолепно, - Илья жадно оглядывает его и поворачивает  в замке ключ, запирая номер. – Но я всё равно иду в душ. Ты можешь пойти со мной.

\- Могу? Да я просто обязан, - отзывается Наполеон и идёт в ванную первым. – Потрёшь мне спинку, Илюш-ша?

\- Наполеон! – чуть угрожающе предупреждает Илья и догоняет его.

Вечером в номер официант привозит шампанское в ведёрке со льдом, небольшой торт и фрукты. Соло отдаёт официанту чаевые, не пуская дальше порога, и отвозит столик на небольшую открытую террасу. Илья выглядывает из гостиной и непонимающе поднимает бровь, вопросительно глядя на всё это.

\- С днём рождения, - улыбается Наполеон. – Отметим?

\- Ещё несколько часов до двадцать пятого, - мягко уточняет Илья и подходит к нему.

\- Но ведь где-то оно уже наступило, - Соло со щелчком откупоривает шампанское. – И я хочу поздравить тебя первым.

\- Ты всегда делаешь это первым, - Курякин подставляет бокал, позволяя наполнить его, и коротко улыбается. – Всегда.

Они чокаются бокалами, а потом Илья отходит и опирается о перила, делая глоток и любуясь закатом. Наполеон замирает за ним и, склонившись, целует в тёплое плечо.

\- Здесь потрясающе, - негромко произносит Илья, расслабленно улыбаясь. – Спасибо.

\- Мы заслужили этот отдых. Ты заслужил, - Наполеон лениво обнимает его за талию и устраивается подбородком на плече. – А то вечно мы на каких-то миссиях в твой день рождения.

\- Меня бы устроил и просто выходной, - фыркает Курякин. – Я не капризный.

\- О, значит, торт я могу съесть сам? – подкалывает его Соло и легко кусает за край уха. – И праздничный секс на всю ночь тебе тоже не особо нужен?

\- Эй, - возмущается Илья. – Только попробуй. Я хочу все свои подарки.

\- Ну, я уже и так твой, - бормочет Наполеон, позволяя утянуть себя в поцелуй.

Илья предпочитает начинать с самого лучшего подарка.

**Author's Note:**

> Карательная психиатрия в СССР использовалась в репрессивных политических целях, применялась к диссидентам, например. Неугодным здоровым психически людям ставился диагноз и их заключали в лечебные учреждения, условия в которых порой были намного хуже тюремных. Существовали как больницы общего типа, так и тюремного. Чаще всего ставился диагноз "вялотекущая шизофрения" (особенно этот диагноз любил профессор Снежневский, упоминаемый другой реально существовавшей личностью, доктором Лунцем. Оба являлись ключевыми фигурами того времени, практиковавшими и продвигавшими карательную психиатрию). 
> 
> Илью держали в «Государственном научном центре социальной и судебной психиатрии им. В. П. Сербского». В 1960-е Лунц был со-председателем диагностического отделения на пару со Снежневским. По свидетельству многих политических заключённых, носил форму полковника КГБ.
> 
> Таблетки, которые принимал Илья в больнице, нейролептики. При этом выдававшиеся узникам корректоры (медикаментозные средства, которые обычно применяются с целью купирования или смягчения нейролептических экстрапирамидных расстройств) часто под угрозой избиения изымались «младшим медицинским персоналом» — санитарами-уголовниками, использовавшими их с целью наркотизации.
> 
> Сульфозин — взвесь возгоночной серы в персиковом, оливковом, прованском и др. масле. При внутримышечном введении вызывает пирогенную реакцию (повышение температуры тела). Препарат применялся для пиротерапии при шизофрении, в основном использовался в СССР. Длительное применение сульфозина в качестве меры наказания приводило «к интенсивным мышечным болям, изматывающему, астенизирующему пирогенному эффекту». Сульфозиновый крест - четыре укола в сутки или одновременно, в лопатки и ягодицы. 
> 
> Андромедотоксин - относится к нейротоксинам, содержится, например, в листьях рододендрона. Его токсичность обусловлена тем, что он нарушает работу клеточных рецепторов. Воздействие этого гликозида является двухфазным: сначала он возбуждает центральную нервную систему, а затем её угнетает, что может привести к летальному исходу. Начальные симптомы отравления андромедотоксином у людей — повышенное слюноотделение, потливость, рвота, головокружение, слабость, судороги в конечностях и вокруг рта, пониженное давление, синусовая брадикрадия. При тяжёлом отравлении наступает потеря координации, усиливается мышечная слабость, брадикардия сопровождается желудочковой тахикардией, а также синдромом Вольфа-Паркинсона-Уайта.
> 
> Рицин - белковый токсин растительного происхождения, чрезвычайно токсичен. В случае отравления рицином симптомы развиваются через 15–24 часа. Если отравление произошло путём вдыхания токсина, то признаки могут появиться раньше — через 4–8 часов. Смерть наступает через 6–8 дней из-за тяжёлых поражений печени и селезёнки, обширных кровоизлияний в желудке и кишечнике, токсической дистрофии почек. Сильно страдает поджелудочная железа. Никакого противоядия для рицина не существует. При отравлении этим токсином следует принять общие меры по предупреждению дальнейшего всасывания яда и немедленно доставить пострадавшего в больницу.
> 
> Атропин - растительный алкалоид, является эффективным антидотом при отравлениях холиномиметическими и антихолинэстеразными веществами (например, эффективен при отравлении андромедотоксином).


End file.
